


Stars When You Shine

by seaunicorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Detective Danvers, F/F, Tumblr Prompts, minifics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 22,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaunicorn/pseuds/seaunicorn
Summary: A collection of Maggie/Alex ficlets from Tumblr prompts.





	1. Kevlar

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't post these on here but there definitely needs to be more Maggie/Alex content. If you want to send in a prompt, my tumblr is tatianathevampireslayer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "Detective dancers and bullet proof vests"

Aliens are already tough enough to deal with.  Aliens with guns, though? Alex will take a hard pass.

Unfortunately, Maggie is never one to turn down an interesting case, and, well, she’ll go anywhere Maggie goes.

Alex really should’ve seen it coming.  She’s watched enough TV to know that the lesbians attract the most bullets (although by that logic, she’s surprised she wasn’t hit as well).  The last time Alex felt this amount of fear was as she piloted Kara’s spaceship and saw her sister’s unconscious body floating just past the atmosphere.

And this time it crushes her like a punch to the gut, and the wind is knocked out of her.  Like she’s the one who was shot, and not Maggie.  Alex hears the gunshot and panic fills her.  She sees Maggie’s small body (too small for this line of work) fly backwards with the impact as she falls to the ground and skids backwards.

“MAGGIE!” Alex shrieks, voice filled with fear, eyes brimming with tears.  The alien escapes, mostly because Alex is immediately at Maggie’s side, pulling her head into her lap.  “Oh, god Maggie, hold on.”

And surprisingly, Maggie coughs and sputters as she pushes herself upright.  She blinks a couple times, and chuckles at the startled look on Alex’s face.

“Were you _scared_ , Danvers?” Maggie asks, an amused grin turning up her lips.

“Wha– you were– how–” Alex stutters, torn between shock and relief that Maggie seems perfectly fine.

Maggie rolls her eyes and unbuttons her shirt to reveal the vest underneath.  “This isn’t my first rodeo,” she says.  “I happen to know my way around a Kevlar vest.  Thanks for your concern though.”  She gives Alex a quick kiss on the cheek, then stands, a little unsteadily with a groan.  “Oof, that’s gonna bruise.”

Alex doesn’t move, a dazed look on her face after Maggie’s kiss.

Maggie notices this and chuckles.  “Come on, Danvers!  You’re cute when you’re flustered but we’ve got an alien to catch.”


	2. Mind Reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "J'onn being overprotective"

Alex has been spending a lot of time with this Detective Sawyer character.   _A lot_.

J’onn watches suspiciously as they chat at the latest crime scene.  Why did Maggie always happen to turn up at every single crime scene that the DEO took interest in as well?

It’s only in J’onn’s nature to be a little protective of Alex; they’re practically family after all.  And who knows what Maggie’s intentions are?  Can you really blame him for being protective?

At least, that’s how J’onn defends his actions to himself when he decides to read Maggie’s mind.

_I should be mad that alien got away, but maybe I can work with Alex again.  She killed it on that case last week._

J’onn shrugs to himself.  Seems innocent enough.  And he will admit that when Alex and and Detective Sawyer worked together on cases, they were solved twice as fast.  He’s still a little suspicious of Maggie, but no harm no foul.

Four days later, another suspicious death likely of alien cause shows up on their radar.  J’onn and Alex are the first ones on the scene.

Maggie is the third.

J’onn takes a step back to let Alex study the body and take the samples she needs, but Maggie crouches down next to Alex.  Curious, J’onn peeks into Maggie’s mind again.

_Alex is so cute when she’s concentrating._

J’onn’s eyes go wide.  He definitely was not expecting that.  Maggie walks away from Alex, to let her continue working, and meets his eyes.  “How you doing, J’onn?” she asks.

J’onn just grunts and nods, because although Maggie has no idea he can read minds, but he doesn’t want to give away what he just heard… Maggie raises an eyebrow at him, but doesn’t question any further.

Next week Alex suggests they stop by the police station to thank Maggie for her help on that case, because they now have a criminal alien successfully behind bars.  He sees the way Alex tucks her loose hair behind her ear as she leans casually against Maggie’s desk and laughs at something Maggie said.

And, well, he can’t help it.  He’s curious again.  Especially when Maggie places a hand on Alex’s leg and lingers a little too long…  He takes a sip of coffee and looks into Maggie’s thoughts again.

_If J’onn wasn’t here I’d drag Alex to that closet so we could have a repeat of last night–_

J’onn chokes on his drink.  He turns away to spit it out and coughs heavily.   _Oh god_ , he thinks.   _I did not need to hear that._

“J’onn, you okay?” Alex asks, concerned.

“Hot,” is all J’onn can say.  “Hot coffee.”

Alex eyes him suspiciously, knowing full well that his coffee will long have gone cold.

“I’m going to…go over there.”  He leaves Alex and Maggie, knowing full well that he’s going to have an earful from Alex as soon as they get back to the DEO about boundaries.  That’s the last time J’onn reads Maggie’s mind.


	3. Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "Detective Danvers coming out to Kara"

“You sure you want to do this?”

The wait for the elevator in Kara’s building is long.

“Of course,” Alex says.  “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Maggie shrugs.  “Coming out to family can be hard.  Trust me, I know.”

The bell dings and the doors open, so they step into the elevator and Alex taps the button for Kara’s floor.  “I know, but I can’t lie to Kara.  I’ve done it before and it killed me.  I can’t do it again.”

Maggie takes Alex’s hand and laces their fingers together.  “If she’s as amazing as you say, I’m sure she’ll be great.”

The bell dings again and they step out onto Kara’s floor.  Maggie gives her hand one last squeeze and lets go as they walk to the apartment door.

Alex knocks twice, and they don’t have to wait long because almost immediately the door flies open.  “You know you have a key, right?  You don’t have to knock– Oh, hey, Maggie, right?” Kara sees Maggie and opens the door a little wider.  “Come in guys.”

“Don’t you wear glasses?” Maggie asks.

Kara feels her face and realizes that her glasses aren’t there.  “Oh, yeah, um–when I’m home I don’t–they’re just over–I’m gonna get them.”

Alex rolls her eyes, because her sister is a _terrible_  liar and she honestly doesn’t know how all of National City hasn’t figured out she’s Supergirl yet.

Kara comes back, glasses on her face, and smiles bright.  “So, Alex, what did you want to talk about?”

Alex opens her mouth, but can’t find the words she needs.  Kara stares at her so lovingly and she knows that everything will be okay, but she still can’t find the courage to say what she needs to.  Alex looks to Maggie who gives her an encouraging smile.

“It’s about Maggie, actually,” Alex starts.  “And how she’s…my girlfriend.”

Kara’s eyes go wide.  “Your girlfriend?”

Slowly, Alex nods.  “Yeah.”  She’s not sure what to expect, but then Kara glares at her.

“Alexandra Danvers,” Kara frowns.  “You have a girlfriend and you didn’t tell me?   _How long have you been keeping this from me_?!”

“Uhh, only like a few weeks, I guess–”

“Still, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” Kara says.

“So you’re not mad?” Alex asks timidly.

“What?  Of course not!  Alex, I love you.”  Kara smiles at her and Alex feels a huge weight lift off her chest.  Then she turns to Maggie.  “You, however,” Kara says, and pokes Maggie in the chest with a finger, “if you hurt my sister you’re dead.”

Maggie chuckles.  “I don’t plan on hurting her.”

Kara doesn’t waver.  “You think I’m joking, but I’m not.  Dead.”  Once Maggie looks sufficiently intimidated, Kara lightens.  “But you do make my sister really happy, so thank you.”

Alex takes Maggie’s hand again and squeezes it.  “Yeah, she does.”


	4. Supergirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "Kara and Maggie meeting after Maggie becomes Alex's girlfriend"

Supergirl shows up just in time to battle the fire started by this alien very fond of pyrotechnics.

NCPD is already on the scene with crowd control and the fire department is doing their best, but the arrival of Supergirl is very helpful.  Something inside the building explodes, and debris comes flying at an officer on the scene.  Supergirl zooms over to take the brunt of the blow.

She turns around and finds none other than her sister’s new girlfriend, Detective Maggie Sawyer.

“Maggie, are you okay?”

“Supergirl!” Maggie says, shocked.  Then, curious, she asks, “Have we met? How do you know my name?”

Kara freezes, then realizes that she hasn’t actually met Maggie as Supergirl before.  “Um,” Kara mutters.  “I, uhh, like to keep tabs on NCPD.”

Maggie raises an eyebrow.  “Oh yeah? What’s his name?” she asks, and points at her coworker, ushering civilians away from the scene.

“Uhh, Joe?”  Maggie chuckles, and Kara knows she’s caught, so she tries a different route.  “Okay, okay, I don’t keep tabs on NCPD.  Agent Danvers speaks very highly of you, though.”

Maggie immediately softens.  “You know Alex?”

Kara shrugs.  “We work together sometimes.”

“How much did she tell you?”

Kara hesitates, then says with a smirk, “Enough.”

Maggie blushes.  Badass, gun-wielding, leather jacket wearing Detective Maggie Sawyer honest to god _blushes_  and Kara wouldn’t believe it if she hadn’t seen it herself.  “Thanks for saving me, Supergirl.”

“Alex would never let me hear the end of it if I didn’t,” Kara says.  “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a fire to put out.”


	5. Figure it Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt "Detective Danvers and each of the members finding out about them"

J’onn is the first to know. Alex wishes it was Kara, she _knows_  she has to tell Kara, but she can’t really help that J’onn can read minds.  And she can’t help that she spends most of her time now thinking about Maggie.  Kara will understand.

Alex is thinking about Maggie, and when she kissed her for the first time last night, and J’onn really has the _worst_ poker face.  He goes pale and his eyes go wide and when Alex asks if he’s okay, he just coughs and mutters something about being tired.  After their debriefing, Alex pulls J’onn aside into her lab and closes the door.

“Is nothing sacred?” she asks.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” J’onn says, but it’s very obvious he knows exactly what she’s talking about.

“J’onn, if you ever read my mind again without my consent, I will kill you.  And I’ve spent over two years learning to kill aliens, so you know I’ll get the job done.”

J’onn frowns.  “I’m sorry, Alex.  You seemed off today, I was worried something was wrong,” he sighs.  “Although I suppose I was a little wrong.”

“Just a bit,” Alex snaps.  “I just–please don’t tell Kara.  I still have to tell her and I don’t want her finding out from anyone else.”

J’onn nods.  He’s nothing if not loyal.  “Your secret is safe with me.”  Alex smiles, relieved, and then J’onn adds, “I’m glad you’re happy.”

“Me too.”

James is the second person to find out, and it’s a complete accident.  Alex should’ve expected it to happen.  Kara did mention that he’s been trying to get out in the field with his camera more often.  Although, it’s mostly her fault.  She really should have better judgment than to pull Maggie into an alley across from the crime scene and kiss her.

It’s not her fault that Maggie looks that cute bossing people around.

And James, with his investigative nature, finds them with Maggie pressed against the brick wall of a building, and Alex holding her by the hips and kissing her deeply.  As soon as Alex notices him, she pulls herself off Maggie and jumps at least five feet away.

At least he was smart enough to not take a picture of it, otherwise Alex would’ve definitely smashed his camera to bits.

“Well,” Maggie says, breaking the awkward, tense silence between them.  “This is awkward.”

James nods in agreement.  “Sorry, ladies.”  He clears his throat and clutches his camera tightly.  “I’ll just leave you to, uh…yeah.  It.”

Alex runs her fingers through her hair and before James can leave, she says, “Wait, James.”  He has barely moved, but still turns to Alex.  She sighs nervously.  “Please don’t bring this up with Kara,” she pleads.  “I haven’t told her yet and, I just–she should hear it from me.”

James’ face softens in understanding, and he nods.  “Of course.”

Alex tries to tell Kara, she really does.  She meets Kara at Catco for lunch one day, but then gets a 911 call from J’onn.  She gets the perfect opportunity when they’re between movies during their movie nights, but chickens out when there’s a knock at the door when the pizza delivery girl arrives.

As much as Alex wants Kara to be the next person to know, she needs advice.

She meets Lucy for breakfast at Noonan’s, making sure to get there after Kara has finished her morning visit to the restaurant, and she finds a booth in the corner.  Alex has gotten a lot closer to Lucy, ever since she saved her and J’onn from being sent to Cadmus, and she’s come to really appreciate having a girl who’s a friend to talk to that’s not her sister.

Alex orders a plateful of sticky buns and some coffee, black, and smiles at Lucy as she slides into the booth across from her.

“Hey, thanks for inviting me today,” she says as she sets her purse down next to her.  “I’ve missed you.”

Alex smiles, but her heart is thumping heavily, because this is the first time she’s _actually_  come out to someone.  J’onn and James found out completely by accident.

“You too,” Alex says.  “Help yourself,” she adds, gesturing to the sticky buns on the table.

“Thanks,” Lucy replies, and bites into a bun.  “So what’s up?”

Alex wears down on her bottom lip as she bites down on it nervously.  “I actually wanted to talk to you about something,” she confesses.  “I…I guess I need your advice.”

Lucy nods, her face understanding and sympathetic.  “What do you need?”

Alex isn’t really sure how or where to start, and the more she thinks about it the more complicated it gets in her brain, so she ends up just blurting it out.

“ _Imdatingmaggie_!”

Lucy raises an eyebrow.  “What was that?”

Alex clears her throat and chuckles nervously.  “I, um… I’m dating Maggie.  Maggie Sawyer.”

Lucy blinks and her lips twitch up into a small grin, but she’s mostly unfazed.  “Maggie Sawyer the cop?” she asks.  Alex nods with a shy smile.  “Good for you!  She’s hot!”

Alex’s smile turns more genuine, and she laughs again, no longer nervous, but _happy_  that her friend is excited for her.  “Yeah?”

“Yeah!  You deserve to be happy, Alex.  I’m glad you found someone.”  Lucy takes her hand from across the table and squeezes.  “What did you need, though?”

Alex frowns again.  “Well, I haven’t told Kara yet, and I just… I don’t know how.”

This time, Lucy laughs.  “You’re worried about telling Kara?”  Alex nods, but Lucy just shakes her head in amusement.  “Kara’s your sister, she loves you!  I know it’s hard to believe, but as long as you’re happy, so is she.”  Alex doesn’t say anything, so Lucy rolls her eyes and continues.  “You want my advice?   _Just tell her_!  She’ll be more upset about the fact that you didn’t tell her than the fact that you’re dating Maggie.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

Alex is still nervous, but Lucy’s words and her acceptance make Alex realize this might be easier than she thought.

That afternoon, instead of going home or staying late at work, she heads straight to Kara’s loft and lets herself in.

Kara is on the couch, watching _Stranger Things_ , but pauses the show when she sees her sister.  “Alex?  Are we doing movie night tonight?”

Alex shakes her head.  “No, sorry.  I probably should’ve called before I dropped by.”

“Pfft, it’s fine,” Kara dismisses.  “You know you can come anytime.  What’s up?”

“I just…I have something I need to tell you.”  Kara nods encouragingly, so Alex just spits it out.  “I’m gay.  And Maggie is, uhh, my girlfriend.”  It’s the first time she’s said that word out loud, and it’s weird, but exciting.

Kara is completely unaffected by the news.  “I know.”

“W-what?” Alex asks, baffled.

“Alex, we grew up together.  I’d like to think I know you pretty well,” Kara smirks, but Alex doesn’t believe her.  She glares at Kara, who falters and adds, “Okay, fine, I tried to find you with my super hearing one night, but you were with Maggie, and, well, let’s just say I heard some things I probably could’ve gone the rest of my life without _ever_  hearing.”  She shudders and makes a face.

Alex gasps.  “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Kara shrugs.  “Because, it’s your life, and I figured you’d tell me when you’re ready.  Besides, it doesn’t change anything.  You’re my sister and I love you.”

Alex feels the tears coming, so she just pulls Kara into a tight hug, rivaling her sister’s strength.  She squeezes Kara tightly, and lets the tears fall silently as relief washes over her.  Kara hugs her back, careful not to break any bones, happy that her sister is happy.

Next week, Alex brings Maggie to game night.  The teams are Alex & Maggie, James & Winn, and Kara & Lucy.  It’s unfair, really.  Not only are Alex and Maggie the only couple, but they’re also individually the most competitive and easily kick everyone’s asses.  Alex gives her girlfriend a celebratory kiss.

Winn stares at them, wide-eyed and confused.  “Wh–you’re–what?”

Kara laughs.  “Use your words, Winn.”

He points at Alex and Maggie.  “Why is no one else freaking out about this?!”

Alex and Kara exchange glances.  “I guess we just, uhh, forgot to tell you?” Alex says.

“Maggie and Alex are dating!  Sorry Winn!” Kara says quickly.  “Now, who wants to play Settlers of Catan next?”

Winn doesn’t even get the chance to pout, as everyone starts arguing over which color they get.  Alex takes Maggie’s hand in her own and pulls it into her lap as the game board gets set up.


	6. Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "Alex is left handed, Maggie is right handed. Do what you will with that knowledge. (Multi tasking while hand holding, sparring, hands brushing while reaching for the same thing, whatever)"

Lately, Alex has stopped staying overtime at the DEO and started taking work home to finish.  Whenever she has piles of paperwork, she can’t get out of there fast enough.

And she doesn’t go back to her own place, no, she goes to Maggie’s apartment with all her paperwork and a bag of takeout to share.

She likes working with Maggie because they don’t need to say anything.  Simply being in each others’ presence is enough, and the fact that Alex is left-handed and Maggie is right-handed works out very well.  She plops down on Maggie’s couch, kicks off her shoes, puts her feet up on the coffee table, and takes Maggie’s hand.

They sit side by side on the couch, holding hands, and doing all the work they brought home.  Alex fills out forms with her left hand and strokes Maggie’s knuckles with her right, while Maggie holds Alex’s hand with her left hand, and does her own work with her right hand.

Sometimes they put the TV on and let a movie play in the background.  Sometimes Maggie puts on some music from her phone.  And sometimes they just do work in silence, and it’s enough for both of them.

Alex’s favorite part, though is when Maggie finishes her work first, and distracts Alex with lazy kisses on her neck.  It’s not long before Alex leaves her work, long-forgotten, in exchange for some steamy make out sessions on the couch.


	7. Curious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Tumblr prompt, "any chance you could write a one-shot to how they got together?"

“What’s the FBI doing at _my_ crime scene?”

Alex spins around from inspecting the body to find a girl- no, a woman, and a very attractive one at that, in an NCPD jacket, looking at her curiously.  Alex puts on her best professional smile and replies, “I’m afraid that’s classified.  But I promise we won’t get in your way.”

The woman rolls her eyes.  “Thanks for that, Agent…”

“Danvers.  Alex Danvers.”  She shakes the cop’s hand quickly.  “If you have any other questions, you can talk to my boss, over there.”  She points to Hank, who’s discussing something with the other NCPD cops on the scene.  He sees Alex, then walks over her way.

“You got everything you need?” he asks.

“Just about.”

“Let’s move out, then.”

Hank leaves, and before Alex follows, she turns back to the cop.  “Scene’s all yours, detective,” she says.  “I didn’t get your name.”

“Just detective is fine,” the girl says with a wink, and Alex isn’t sure if she’s more frustrated or intrigued.

The next time they cross paths is actually later that night, when the same alien they were tracking attacks the police station.  Alex and the other DEO agents are on the scene immediately, to subdue the alien, but not before it gets in a couple of good blows.  It tears down a wall and sends a couple of officers flying across the room.

Once Alex is sure Hank’s got it under control, she rushes to aid the other officers.

“Fancy seeing you here, Danvers.”  Alex rolls her eyes as she helps up the woman from earlier.  “Where’s your FBI getup?  Or is there something you’re not telling me?”

Alex decides to not grace her with an answer, since she’s probably already figured out that Alex is definitely not FBI.  “No _thank you_  for saving your ass?”

“My hero,” she says sarcastically.

“Sawyer, you alright?” another cop asks, patting her on the back.

The cop– _Sawyer_ – nods.  “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Sawyer, huh?” Alex asks with a smirk.

Finally, she introduces herself.  “Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD.”  Alex shakes her hand.  “However, I’m more interested in how you guys knew that alien was going to be here.”

Alex just shrugs.  “Lucky guess?”

“Lucky indeed,” Maggie says suspiciously.  “Maybe we could grab a drink sometime.  Compare notes.”

It’s probably a bad idea to grab drinks with someone who’s already suspicious of her actual line of work, but Alex finds herself saying, “I’d like that.”

That’s how Alex finds herself heading to Noonan’s Friday night, feeling ridiculous in a dress she hadn’t worn since college (she looks better in it now, though).  She finds Maggie at the bar, waiting for her, a glass of wine in hand.

Maggie’s face lights up when she sees Alex, and waves her over.  “What are you having?”

“Martini’s fine.”

As they wait on the bartender to make Alex’s drink, Maggie turns to her.  “So, Danvers.  What is your deal?”

Alex raises an eyebrow.  “What do you mean?”

Maggie shakes her head.  “Sorry, that probably sounded rude.  I just mean…you’re interesting.”

The bartender slides Alex’s drink to her, and she grabs it and takes a sip.  “Hm, you’re the first person to tell me that.”

“I don’t believe you,” Maggie says with a small laugh.  “How is no one else interested in the mystery that is Alex Danvers?”

Alex shakes her head.  “I’m not that mysterious.  Grew up in Midvale with my parents and foster sister.  Dad was a fed, it made me want to follow in his footsteps.  And National City’s not too far from home.”  She eyes Maggie curiously, appreciating the short dress that shows off her legs.  “What’s _your_ story?”

“Let’s see…” Maggie starts.  “Grew up small town Nebraska, and I knew I was gay since I was twelve, so that made things a little complicated.  My family was great, but I still wanted to get out of that small town life.”

“What made you want to be a cop?”

Maggie tilts her head to the side and looks at Alex as she answers.  “I’ve always been curious by nature.”

Alex feels her heart thumping in her chest and thinks that this is probably a bad idea, but the way Maggie’s looking at her just makes her feel excited.  She clears her throat.  “So, what’s the real reason you asked me here?”

Maggie just shrugs and sips at her wine.  “Can’t two young, attractive women get drinks with no strings attached?”

Alex can’t help but lift her lips into a small smile at that.  “I suppose.”

Maggie moves in a little closer, so her face is inches from Alex’s, and places a hand on her thigh, slowly moving it higher.  “Unless you want some strings attached..?” she offers.

Alex feels her throat go dry.  She’s close enough to make out all the different colors in Maggie’s eyes, to count the freckles on her skin.  She opens her mouth to reply but no words come out.  Instead, Alex turns away for a moment to down the rest of her drink.  Once she’s got a little more liquid confidence running through her veins, she faces Maggie once again, who’s still looking at her intently.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Alex asks.

Maggie grins.  She finishes her own drink quickly, drops some cash on the bar, then takes Alex’s hand and leads her out of there.  “My place isn’t far,” she says.

They’ve barely left the bar when Maggie slams Alex against the wall and kisses her fiercely.  Alex moans, and grabs fistfulls of Maggie’s shirt, pulling her closer.

“Sorry,” Maggie gasps against her mouth, “I’m also a little impatient.”

Alex just chuckles and grabs the back of Maggie’s head, pulling her in for another kiss.


	8. Rescue You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "maggie gets kidnapped on the job and Alex must go and save her with the help of supergirl"

Maggie is the first one on the scene.

Maggie is the _only_ one on the scene because she just happened to be at the park when the alien attacked.

She called Alex before she even called it in at NCPD, and now Alex can’t get there fast enough.  Alex made sure to call Kara, so Supergirl is on her way and will hopefully get there in time.  She tries not to think about Maggie going up against an alien by herself, because it’s exactly the kind of stupidly brave thing that Maggie would do.

Alex pushes her foot down on the gas a little harder and weaves through the traffic.  She sees a flash of blue and red in the sky above her and her heartbeat settles in her chest a little, knowing that Supergirl is on her way.

A few minutes later they arrive at the park, and the alien is nowhere in sight, but neither is Maggie.  Supergirl is held up putting out a fire on the playground after she moved all the children out of it– and really, why did they make the switch from sand to woodchips when wood is so much more flammable?

“Supergirl!” Alex calls out as she runs over to her sister.  Kara gets the fire under control quickly, but she looks at Alex with panicked eyes, and Alex knows something is wrong.

“He took Maggie,” Kara says.  “Alex, I’m so sorry– he set the playground on fire and I just– there were kids there– and by the time I looked up again he was gone!”

Kara can’t read Alex’s stony face.  “Can you find her?”

“Alex, I–”

“ _Can you find her_?”  Slowly, Kara nods.  “Do it.”

“Alex, shouldn’t we get things under control here first?”

“Fire’s out, kids are safe, but my _girlfriend_  is missing.  What’s the priority here?”  Alex rushes back to the black SUV she drove here and Kara quickly follows her.  The back of the car opens and Alex loads herself up with every single weapon she can carry.  Kara watches her with concern.  When Alex sees that Kara isn’t doing anything, she glares.  “Well, what are you waiting for?”

“Okay,” Kara says softly, and closes her eyes.  She picks through all the sounds of National City, until she closes in on Maggie’s voice, in a warehouse downtown.  “Got it.”  She turns back to Alex who loads a couple of final guns onto her person and holds out her hand.  “You ready?”

Alex nods, and grabs Kara’s hand.  Kara quickly pulls Alex into an embrace and shoots off into the air, as fast as she can fly without hurting Alex, and deposits them both outside of a warehouse.

Kara uses her X-Ray vision to look inside and easily finds Maggie, beaten and battered but very much alive; the alien is nowhere in sight.  She frowns.

“Maggie’s in the southeast corner,” Kara says.  “Can’t find the alien.  I’ll go in first, try to draw him out.  You focus on getting Maggie _out of there_.  Let me deal with the alien.”

“Fine.”

Kara and Alex share a quick nod, before Kara takes off into the air to enter the warehouse from above.  Alex finds an entrance close to the southeast corner and pries her way inside, as stealthily as possible.

She scans the room for Maggie, and then hears a breathy gasp of, “Supergirl!”  Alex feels the rage pool inside of her.  Maggie is on the ground, not restrained, but clearly too weak to move.  There’s a few bloody gashes on her head, and her arm looks uncomfortably twisted.

Kara lands forcefully in the middle of the room, leaving a ripple in the concrete.  “Where are you?!” she shouts, trying to bring the alien out of hiding.

Alex moves along the wall, and edges silently closer to Maggie.  She sees something out of the corner of her eye.  A giant slab of concrete flying _fast_  at Kara’s back.

“SUPERGIRL!” Alex shouts, if only on instinct.

Kara turns around, just in time to get nailed with the concrete that sends her flying through the wall of the warehouse.

And now the alien knows Alex is there too.  Great.

She finds Maggie again, who looks at her with fear in her eyes.

The alien comes out of the shadows, and it’s this disgusting lizard creature with a head far too big for its body.  His sights are on Alex.

Alex quickly draws a gun and fires round after round that don’t affect the creature at all as he continues to charge for her.  Alex frowns and grabs the automatic rifle from her back and fires.

The impact makes the alien falter momentarily, but not enough to stop it.  Alex runs away and fires again, but the alien just keeps getting closer, and Kara still hasn’t returned.

Alex dives between his legs and gives him a swift kick from behind.  It doesn’t do much, but it knocks him off balance enough for her to shoot him a couple more times.

He reaches out with a scaly claw and grabs Alex around the waist, trapping her arms.  She drops the gun.

“ALEX!” Maggie screams.

The alien throws Alex down to the ground, and she definitely hears and feels something crack, but she doesn’t get the chance to think on it because suddenly she’s pinned to the ground, the alien getting closer with his mouth open and all Alex can think is that he could really use a breath mint.

Alex struggles to free herself, but only manages one arm and that doesn’t do much good.  She’s pretty sure this thing is about to bite a chunk out of her face, so she does the only thing she can think of.

Alex reaches under her shirt to retrieve a grenade, pulls the pin and shoves it into the alien’s mouth.  He falters out of shock alone, giving Alex the chance to free her other arm and use both her arms to clamp his mouth shut.

She probably shouldn’t be this close to the blast, but– it’s too late.

She feels the vibrations of the explosion before anything else, and she closes her eyes to brace herself for the heat and the pain, but it never comes.  Alex opens her eyes and she’s surrounded by red as Supergirl holds her close and drags her away from the blast.

Alex coughs violently when Supergirl lowers her cape, and they see the remaining reptilian body parts, smoking and strewn about the warehouse.

“Well, that’s one way to kill an alien,” Kara mutters, amused by Alex’s foolishness.  She offers Alex a hand to help her up, and when Alex is on her feet, instead of letting go, she pulls Kara into a quick hug.

“Thank you,” Alex whispers, knowing her sister’s super hearing will pick it up.

When Alex lets go, she runs to Maggie and kneels next to her on the ground.  “Are you okay?”

“Am _I_ okay?” Maggie asks incredulously.  “Alex, you _idiot_!  You could’ve _died_!  I know you think you can take on anyone but if Supergirl hadn’t come and–”

Alex rolls her eyes and cuts Maggie off with a hard kiss.  “Shut up,” she mumbles against her lips.


	9. Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "Detective danvers cuddling in bed and kara or lucy coming in to find them like that"

Kara is on her way to work when she gets the call from Lucy.

“Have you seen your sister?”

“What?” Kara asks with a frown.  “No, not since we left the DEO yesterday.  Why?”

“She’s late for work,” Lucy says, and Kara freezes in her tracks.  Alex is _never_  late for work.

“Did you try calling her?”

“Hm, I wonder why I didn’t think of _calling_  her,” Lucy mutters sarcastically.  “Of course I called, her phone’s dead.”

“I’ll check her apartment,” Kara replies with a frown.  She drops the latte she was holding, then turns into an alley to shed her clothes to reveal her Supergirl outfit and takes off into the sky.

It’s a quick trip to Alex’s apartment.  Kara enters through the window that Alex always keeps unlocked.  “Alex?” Kara calls out.  There’s a couple of empty wine glasses on the table, and a shirt strewn over the couch, but Kara doesn’t think twice about it; Alex’s apartment is always a mess.

She makes her way to the bedroom, door closed, and calls again.  “Alex?  You there?”

No response.

Kara opens the door.

She doesn’t expect to find Alex, fast asleep, with a _girl_  in her bed, wrapped up together under the covers, but that’s exactly what she finds.  Kara recognizes the girl as Detective Sawyer; they had met a few times working cases.

The most surprising thing, though, is that Alex is fast asleep on her side, being spooned by Maggie.   _Who would’ve thought Alex Danvers is the little spoon?_   Kara suppresses a giggle, then whips out her phone to take a picture as blackmail material for years to come.

Alex shifts in her sleep and the blanket moves a little, and Kara realizes that Maggie and her sister are _naked_.

“Oh my god!” Kara accidentally shouts, and quickly shields her eyes with her arm.

The women in bed jump awake, at the noise.  “Hm?” Maggie mutters, and tries to snuggle back into Alex.

Alex, though, is too startled to go back to sleep.  She spots her sister in the doorway and gasps, quickly pulling the blankets over the two of them.

“Kar– I mean Supergirl!  What the _hell_  are you doing here?!” Alex bites.

“Uhh– you’re late for– Lucy called and she– I’m so sorry, I’ll go!”

Kara runs into the doorframe twice as she tries to get out of there without seeing anything that she definitely doesn’t want to see, but as she leaves she hears Maggie ask sleepily, “Why is Supergirl in your house?”

She hears Alex groan, and Kara throws out another quick, “Sorry!” before she jumps out the window and flies away.  She quickly calls Lucy back, who answers immediately.

“Well?  Did you find her?” Lucy asks impatiently.

“Yeah, she’s uhh… she’s held up right now, but I’m sure she’ll be in soon.”

“She’d better be or I will show up at her apartment and drag her to work myself–”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you!” Kara quickly says.  “Unless you want to be scarred for life.”  She shudders and shakes her head, trying to get rid of the mental image that is now burned into her retinas.

“What did you…?  Wait, was Alex with someone?” Lucy squeals.  “Oh my god, does stone cold Agent Danvers have a heart after all?”

“And it’s my duty as a sister to shut up right now,” Kara says quickly.  “By Luce!  Please don’t tease my sister too much!”  She quickly hangs up and flies to work, hoping that she’s not late.

The mental image flashes through Kara’s mind again and she makes a gagging noise.

Yeah, that one’s never going away.


	10. Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "Maggie finds out that Alex's sister is supergirl"

There’s a reason Maggie was the youngest female cop in National City to be promoted to detective.  Maggie prides herself on how observant she is.

And, well, some things were kind of obvious.

At first she thought that Alex might be dating Supergirl, with how close they were.  She worked with both of them at crime scenes, and saw the way they interacted, and Supergirl went out of the way to save Alex on multiple occasions.

When Alex kissed her, she figured she was wrong.  Even Maggie had enough pride to admit that she would always feel a twinge of jealousy when she was working with Alex, and Supergirl showed up and stole the scene.  Maggie was fine ignoring any lingering questions about Supergirl now that she knew she was Alex’s first choice.

Then she met Alex’s family.

Her mother, Eliza was amazing and kind, if only a little abrasive.  It was her foster sister Kara that piqued Maggie’s interest when she arrived half an hour late to dinner.  Blonde hair, muscular build, and a firm handshake that actually hurt Maggie’s fingers.

“Kara Danvers,” she said with an excited grin.  “Alex has told me so much about you!  It’s so great to finally meet you, Maggie.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you, too,” Maggie replied.  “I thought you wear glasses?”

Kara froze and brought her hand up to her face, as if surprised to find that there were no glasses resting on her nose.  “Oh!” she gasped.  “Um.  Yeah, I, uhh…I got contacts!”  Out of the corner of her eye, Maggie noticed Alex glaring at her sister.  “But, you know, my eyes are starting to hurt.  I have sensitive eyes, yep, real sensitive.  They get all dry and itchy.  I’m just gonna…go.  Take out my contacts.  I’ll be back.”  Before Maggie could say anything else, Kara zoomed off to the bathroom.

Well, _that_  was suspicious.  She looked to Alex and raised a questioning eyebrow at her, but Alex just shrugged.  Maggie frowned.  She was definitely hiding something.

Kara returned quickly, now wearing black frames over her eyes.  “Well, who’s hungry?”

Maggie dropped her suspicion once they got to the restaurant, because Kara was so _nice_  and talkative and funny.  She would swear that she’s never met anyone as nice as Kara Danvers before in her life, and she wondered how this girl could be the complete opposite of her sister.

Halfway through dinner, Kara got a phone call.  She stepped away from the table to answer, but when she returned, she pushed her chair in and grabbed her coat.  “I, uhh– I have to go!  Work emergency.  Miss Grant will have my head.”

Maggie frowned.  “Isn’t Cat Grant out of the country right now?” she asked.  Normally she wouldn’t care about what famous people do with their time, but she distinctly remembered a rookie in her office complaining about having to be Cat Grant’s police escort to the airport.  That woman was a piece of work.

Kara’s eyes widened.  “Um– yes, she is!  She needs me to check on something in the office for her, though!  It might.. it might take a while.  And it’s time sensitive!  She needs it done tonight.  You guys enjoy your dinner.”  She gave Eliza a hug, and Alex a quick kiss on the cheek.  “It was great to meet you, Maggie, really!”  And with one final wave, Kara disappeared.

Not five minutes later, she got a call from NCPD about Supergirl being in pursuit of an alien on the loose.  How…conveniently soon after Kara left.  She felt bad about leaving, but she figure Alex would get a phone call soon enough too.

Supergirl and the alien had crash landed in the park by the time Maggie arrived on scene.  She and a few other officers rushed in to detain the alien.  Supergirl stood on her feet and brushed dirt and rubble off her costume.

“You’ve got him?” she asked, as Maggie locked special alien handcuffs on him that her department was developing.

Maggie looked up into the familiar face, sans glasses, and smiled.  Really, it was obvious.  She wasn’t sure how all of National City hadn’t figured it out yet.  “Yeah,” she said.  “Thanks for your help,” and then under her breath, just loud enough for Supergirl to hear, she added, “Kara.”

Supergirl’s eyes grew wide.  “Whaaat?  What are you talking about?  Who’s Kara?”  Maggie raised an eyebrow at her and frowned.  Supergirl let out a frustrated sigh of defeat.  “How’d you figure?”

Maggie chuckled softly.  “I’m a detective, and you are a _terrible_  liar.”


	11. Happy

Alex arrives at Kara’s apartment toting the biggest pizza the shop would allow her to purchase, and a grocery bag filled with all of their favorite snacks.  She lets herself into the apartment and finds Kara sprawled out on the couch, freshly showered, wearing pajamas, stuffing her face with ice cream.

“Kara?” Alex asks.

Kara jumps off the couch.  “Alex!” she exclaims, “I didn’t think you were coming tonight!”

Alex sets the pizza down on the table and scoffs.  “It’s movie night!  I’d never miss movie night.”

“Yeah, but you’ve been hanging out with Maggie all week,” Kara mutters.  “I just figured you’d be with her again.”

Alex rummages through the grocery bag.  “Well, if you must know, she did want to get together tonight, but I told her I already had plans with my sister.”  She finds what she was looking for and extracts the snack triumphantly from the bag.  She tosses it at Kara with a grin and, if not for her super speed, would have nailed the alien in the face.

Instead, Kara catches the snack, and when she sees what it is, squeals with glee.  “Twinkies?!”

“Only the best for my favorite sister.”

“I’m your only sister.”  Alex flops down on the couch next to Kara with the box of pizza, humming softly to herself, and offers her the biggest slice.  Kara eyes her suspiciously, but grabs the slice nonetheless.  “Why are you in such a good mood?”

Alex rolls her eyes.  “What are you talking about?  I’m always like this.”

Kara laughs at that.  “Oh, please,” she says.  “You’re smiling and–and _humming_?!  You always snatch the biggest piece of pizza because you know I’ll eat the rest anyway!  Who are you and what have you done with my sister?”

Alex grabs a slice of pizza for herself and nibbles on it.  “I don’t know,” she sighs.  “I’m just happy, I guess.”

At this confession, Kara sits up a little straighter and grins like a madman.  “This wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain cop you’ve been spending a lot of time with, would it?”  She nudges Alex playfully.  “Come on, Alex, you can tell me!”  Alex just rolls her eyes and ignores Kara, but Kara won’t relent, and she starts poking Alex’s sides, tickling her.

Alex laughs and tries to push Kara off of her, but the girl is too darn strong.  “Okay!  Okay, you win!  It’s Maggie!”  Satisfied, Kara stops tickling, but smiles at her sister, encouraging her to continue.  Alex takes a moment to catch her breath.  “Maggie is… she’s great.  She’s smart, and funny, and she cares about me, Kara.  And she’s so beautiful, I just… she’s amazing.”

She glances over at Kara, who’s grinning and giggling like a giddy idiot.  “Aww, Alex!”  Kara wraps her arms around Alex, squeezing tight, knocking the wind out of her.

“ _Can’t.  Breathe_ ,” Alex chokes.

Kara quickly lets go and mutters an apology.  “I’m sorry, I’m just so happy  for you!  All I want is for you to be happy, and you _are_.”

They share a small smile.  “Thanks,” Alex mutters.  She places a hand on Kara’s knee and squeezes, a small gesture of thanks.  When she retracts her hand, she changes her expression to an icy glare directed at Kara.  “But if you tell anyone what I said I have no qualms about locking you in a cell lined with Kryptonite.”

Kara’s eyes go wide.  She gulps nervously.  “Duly noted.”


	12. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "1x04 when Alex tells her mom about the DEO and her mom is angry/sad about it she (Alex) goes to see Maggie and then her mom worries because she or kara don't know where Alex is and Alex comes out?"

There’s a knock at the door, and Maggie looks up from the case file she was reading, confused.  It’s Thanksgiving, and she doesn’t know too many people in the city, so she opted to spend the holiday working.

Maggie closes the file and drops it on the coffee table.  She patters over to the door and peers through the peephole to find Alex on the other side.  Maggie unbolts the door and throws it open.

“Hey,” she says softly.  “What happened to dinner with the family? I thought your mom was in town.”

Alex huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.  “I don’t want to talk about my mother right now.”

Maggie frowns and opens the door a little wider.  Alex gives her a thankful smile and walks inside.  “What happened?” Maggie asks, closing the door.

“I just said I don’t want to talk about it.”

Alex opens the cabinet for a bottle of bourbon and twists off the cap, but before she can take a drink, Maggie snatches the bottle out of her hands.  “Hey, talk to me,” Maggie frowns.

Alex sighs and brushes past Maggie to sit on the couch.  She looks up at Maggie nervously, then admits, “I told my mom about my job.”

Maggie sits down next to her.  “The super secret job that even I can’t know all the details of?”  Alex nods.  “And she didn’t take it well?”  Alex shakes her head.

Alex’s phone buzzes in her pocket, and Maggie sneaks a peek when she goes to get rid of the notification

**Kara:** _Where are you?_

“Your sister’s worried about you.”

“She just wants me to go home so my mom can berate me some more.”

“Why did you tell her?” Maggie asks.

Alex blinks; clearly she hadn’t been expecting that question.  “What?”

“Why’d you tell her if you knew this was going to happen?”

Alex shrugs.  “I don’t know.  I love my job, and I’m protecting people.  I thought if she could see that she would be proud of me.”  Alex’s eyes glisten with tears that she refuses to let fall.

“Hey,” Maggie scoots a little closer and puts her arm around Alex.  “You don’t know that she’s not proud.  You know what my mom did when I told her I wanted to be a cop?”  Alex looked at her and shook her head.  “She cursed in Spanish for twenty minutes.  I don’t think I was ever so scared in my life.  But it wasn’t because she wasn’t proud of me, she was just scared that something would happen to me.”

Alex nods in understanding and wipes her eyes.

“I know you don’t want to, but maybe give your mom the benefit of the doubt?” Maggie continues.  “You probably just caught her off guard is all.”

Alex takes a deep breath, and grabs Maggie’s hand, threading their fingers together.  “Will you come with me?”

Maggie leans in and presses a soft kiss to Alex’s lips.  “Of course.”  Alex’s phone buzzes on the coffee table again.  “Now, please tell your sister where you are before she files a missing person’s report.”

Twenty minutes later, Maggie and Alex are in the hallway outside Kara’s apartment, hands grasped tightly together between them.  Maggie lifts their hands and presses her lips to Alex’s knuckles.  She smiles encouragingly and, with a deep breath, Alex knocks on the door.


	13. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "Alex is sick but goes into work anyway. Kara and Maggie along with Lucy try and get her to leave to rest and get better."

“Remember, everyone.  Once we track down the alien, our mission is to subdue it as quickly as possible and with as few casualties as possible.”

“Ah-CHOO!”

The room goes silent. J’onn glares at Alex.  “Is there anything you’d like to share, Agent Danvers?”

“No sir.”  Alex quickly shakes her head, then winces when the movement makes her dizzy.  She searches through her pockets for a tissue, but comes up empty.

A hand reaches out in front of her and offers a tissue.  Alex looks up to find the hand belonging to Lucy Lane.  She gratefully snatches the tissue from her hand and blows her nose.

“Thanks,” Alex mutters with a sniffle, and blows her nose again.

Lucy frowns.  “Not to be rude or anything, but your nose sounds like it’s trying to launch a rocket.”

Alex glares at her.  “I’m _fine_ , Lucy.”  Alex has barely finished talking before there’s a tickle in her throat and she starts hacking up a lung.

“You’re clearly not,” Lucy says.  “Don’t you think you should sit this one out?”

“I’ll sit out a mission over my dead body.”  Alex tries to walk away, but Lucy follows her, her short legs doing surprisingly well at keeping up with Alex’s pace.

“That might be the case if you’re not at 100% in the field,” Lucy argues.  She spots Supergirl across the room and waves her over.  “Kara, please talk some sense into your sister!”

Before Kara can say anything, Alex sneezes again.

“Sir!” Vasquez calls, “NCPD has reports of the alien on First Street!  They’re currently in pursuit.”

“Alright, team,” J’onn announces, “let’s move out.”

In hindsight, Alex probably should have listened to Lucy.  Not only was she weak and dizzy, but her coughing could probably be heard from a mile away.  NCPD officers are in a stand-off with the alien while Alex, Lucy, and Supergirl creep up from behind.  They have the element of surprise on their side, or at least, they _had_  the element of surprise on their side until Alex sneezed.

The alien turns around.  Lucy and Supergirl both shoot menacing glares at Alex.

“Oops.”

Luckily, Supergirl is quick on her feet and uses her heat vision to take out a fire hydrant, then her freeze breath to create a patch of ice on the ground.  The alien slips as it charges for them crashes into the side of an abandoned building.

When Supergirl lands next to Alex and Lucy again, she’s also toting a very confused Maggie Sawyer with her, whom she snatched from the ranks of NCPD officers on the scene.  “Maggie,” Kara says, “will you please tell your girlfriend to _go home_?”

“What?” Maggie asks.

“Alex is sick, and she refuses to go home and rest,” Lucy supplies.

“Guys, I’m f-fuhh-ahh-CHOO!”

Maggie stifles a laugh.  “Babe, you look like a corpse found in a swamp.”  She takes the gun from Alex’s grip and hands it over to Lucy.  “Let me take you home.  I’ll make you some soup and we can cuddle on the couch and watch movies.”

Alex frowns, and sniffles pitifully.  “But what if I get you sick?”

“I’m willing to take that risk,” Maggie says.  She holds out a hand and reluctantly, Alex grabs it and lets Maggie lead her away from the scene.  “First things first, you stink.  We should get you in the shower.  Or maybe a bath?”

“Only if you’ll join me.”

Kara audibly groans in frustration and places her hands firmly over her ears.  “Ugh, at least wait until I’m out of earshot!”

“You have _super hearing_ , you’re never out of earshot.”

“Whatever, just go feel better!  I’ll bring you donuts tomorrow.”


	14. Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "They have a bet on who can kill/capture the most aliens on a raid. As they shoot they yell out their numbers"

Alex finds Maggie outside the warehouse with a dangerous smirk on her face.

“Rumor has it there’s a gang of aliens inside,” Maggie says.  “Fancy a bet, Danvers?  See who can take down the most aliens?”

Alex rolls her eyes.  They’re at _work_ , they really shouldn’t be betting on how many aliens they can take down.  And yet… “What did you have in mind?” she asks, curious.

A mischievous glint appears in Maggie’s eye.  “Well, when _I_ win, I get to do whatever I want to you tonight.  Sexually, of course.” 

Alex scoffs, attempting to hide the twinge of arousal she feels at the thought.  “And when I win?”

“Well, _if_ you win, you’d get the same courtesy.”

Alex glares, ready to wipe that confident smirk off Maggie’s face.   _It is so on_.  She almost misses J’onn’s signal to start the attack.

Maggie takes off, leaving Alex in the dust, and calls over her shoulder, “Think you can keep up, Danvers?”  She laughs playfully, then disappears into the building.  Alex follows, determined and slightly turned on.

When she enters the building, it’s utter chaos.  Supergirl flies overhead shooting her heat vision at whatever aliens she can spot, and forces of DEO agents and NCPD cops are engaged in combat.  A piece of flaming debris flies right over Alex’s head and she does a quick tuck and roll out of the way.

“ONE!” she hears Maggie call from across the room.  “TWO!”

Alex curses under her breath, and instead of waiting for any aliens to come to her, she gets out her gun and shoots a few that are in range.  “One, two, three!”

An alien flies at her and swats the gun out of her hand.  Alex punches him in the face, just as Maggie shouts out, “THREE!”  She groans and punches him again.  This was gonna be a long fight.

In the end, Maggie beats her by one, but when that night finds Alex in handcuffs and Maggie’s head between her legs, she doesn’t really care.


	15. Coming Out pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "Alex coming out to her parents (Eliza and/or Jeremiah after he is saved)"

Alex paces back and forth across the floor of her apartment while Maggie lounges on the couch.

“Babe, relax,” Maggie says, as Alex straightens the stack of magazines on the coffee table for the third time.

“I can’t relax!” Alex exclaims.  “My _mom_  is going to be here any second now!  You’re going to meet my mom!  Why are you _not_  freaking out?”

Maggie shrugs halfheartedly.  “Parents love me.”

“Yeah, well, you’ve never met my mom.”

Alex moves to start pacing again, but Maggie grabs her hand and pulls her down to sit on the couch with her.  “Hey, Alex, look at me.”  She places a hand on Alex’s cheek and rubs her thumb across the freckles on her skin.  “Everything is going to be fine.”

Alex sighs, and turns her head a little to place a kiss on the palm of Maggie’s hand.  “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

Maggie leans in and presses her lips softly to Alex’s, who sighs in content.  Alex threads her hands around Maggie’s neck and runs her fingers through her hair, kissing her back.

Neither of them hear a key turning in the lock.  The door flies open to reveal an excited Kara and Eliza who immediately freeze upon seeing the women on the couch.

Alex jumps off of Maggie and falls over the arm of the couch.  She pulls herself to her feet quickly.  “Uhh, Mom!  Kara!  Hi.”

“Alex,” Eliza starts, curious.  “Who’s your friend?”

“This is my, um– she’s Mag– she’s my–”

Maggie shakes her head and stands up from the couch, offering a hand to Eliza.  “Hi, Mrs. Danvers, I’m Maggie Sawyer, Alex’s friend.  It’s wonderful to meet you.”

Eliza tentatively shakes her hand.  “Friend, huh?”

Kara has not moved since they arrived, nor has her jaw picked itself off the floor.

“She’s my girlfriend, actually,” Alex says, finally having found her confidence.  She walks up and gives her mother a quick hug.  “This wasn’t _exactly_ how I wanted to tell you, but I was going to tell you.”  She puts a protective arm around Maggie’s waist and smiles nervously.

Eliza looks Maggie up and down, sizing her up, then nods approvingly.  “Well, okay then.  Good to meet you, Maggie.”

Alex blinks in confusion.  “What?”  Alex looks at Kara, who just shrugs.  “No sirens?  No raging disapproval?  No argument that ends with one of us slamming the door and storming out of here?”

Eliza shrugs.  “Well, she seems like a nice enough girl.  I will start my full interrogation over dinner, though.”

A combination of confusion, joy, and more confusion overtakes Alex’s emotions.  “What?”

Maggie chuckles at the look on her girlfriend’s face.  When no one says anything else, she extracts herself from Alex’s side to give Kara a hug.  “Good to see you again, Kara.”

“You too, Maggie,” Kara grins, ecstatic that Eliza and Alex are finally (sort of?) getting along.  “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starving.  Dinnertime?”

“Honey, you’re always starving,” Eliza says with a chuckle, but follows Kara out the door nonetheless.

Maggie heads back to Alex and takes her hand to drag her away from her shock.  “Come on, Danvers.  Maybe some food will help.”


	16. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "Eliza finds out about Maggie. She walks in her daughter's house one morning and finds Maggie cooking breakfast to surprise a still asleep Alex"

The sun shines bright through the bedroom window, slowly drawing Maggie from her slumber.  Alex is sprawled out on the other side of the bed, so she’s safe from the sun’s rays for now.  Maggie presses a quick kiss to her cheek before carefully extracting herself from the blankets so to not wake Alex.

Maggie snatches a t-shirt from Alex’s closet and tugs it on over her bare skin, then quietly patters out to the kitchen.

The food selection Alex has is pitiful, really.  Maggie frowns as she peers into the fridge and finds nothing but some cheese, four eggs, an expired carton of milk, and at least twelve cans of Red Bull.

She grabs the cheese and the eggs, and places them on the counter, then rummages through the cupboards for a frying pan.  “Scrambled eggs will have to do, I guess,” she mutters, but mentally vows to take Alex grocery shopping sometime this week.

Maggie hums to herself as she cracks eggs into the pan and darts across the kitchen to dig through the pantry for any herbs or spices to add a little more flavor.  A bottle of Tabasco sauce hides behind some stale bread, and she extracts it triumphantly.

Maggie is so focused on her cooking that she doesn’t hear the front door open, and jumps in surprise when none other than Eliza Danvers walks inside.  They hadn’t met yet, but Maggie had seen enough family pictures by now to recognize Alex’s mom.

Eliza stares at her, surprised to see someone other than Alex.  “Um, who are you?”  She eyes Maggie up and down, and Maggie flushes deep red when she remembers that she’s not wearing pants.

“Um,” she starts, “I’m Maggie.”

“And how do you know my daughter?”

“We, uhh, we work together,” Maggie stutters.  “We were, um, on a case last night and it got late so she let me crash here.  Yeah.”

“And that’s why you’re wearing her Stanford shirt, or did you go to school there too?”

Maggie quickly shakes her head.  “No, ma’am.  University of Nebraska.  Go Cornhuskers!”  She chuckles nervously, and offers a smile, but Eliza only raises an eyebrow at her.

Suddenly a loud, piercing beeping draws them out of their stare off.  Maggie gasps and turns back to the food she was preparing, to see her eggs black and burned and smoking.  “Shit!” she cries, and quickly puts a lid over the pan to cut off the oxygen.

Alex tumbles out the bedroom door, also with no pants on, gun drawn.  “What’s going on?!” she shouts through a yawn.  When she spots Eliza, she puts her gun down.  “Mom?”  Then she notices Maggie, sans-pants in the kitchen, and looks back and forth between the two.  The beeping stops.  Her eyes grow wide.  “Mom, what are you doing here?”

“Well I thought I was going to surprise my daughter,” Eliza confesses, “but it seems I have bad timing.  Alex, are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?”

Alex’s ears burn in embarrassment, and she puts a hand behind her head to scratch awkwardly.  “Uhh, mom, this is Maggie.  Maggie, this is my mom.”

Finally, Eliza laughs.  Alex and Maggie are still tense, but the laughter is contagious and eventually, they’re both giggling with her.  “Well, I should leave you two to get ready, but in twenty minutes I expect you both downstairs ready for breakfast, since yours burned.”  Maggie mutters a quick apology under her breath.  “We’ll head to–oh, what’s that place you and your sister like?”

“Noonan’s, mom,” Alex offers, with a relieved smile.

“Yeah, that’s the one!” Eliza says, and heads out the door.  “Twenty minutes,” she adds, with one last look back at the two girls.

The door closes behind Eliza and Alex breathes a sigh of relief.  “Oh my god,” she gasps, then walks over to Maggie.  “That is _so_ not how I wanted you to meet my mom.”


	17. Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "Alex get Jealous over Maggie"

Maggie is flirting with the security guard.

Sure, whatever they’re doing isn’t necessarily exclusive, and yeah the security guard is cute, but it’s a little tactless of Maggie to do it right in front of Alex.

Alex frowns, when she sees Maggie laugh at something the woman says.  She rolls her eyes and goes back to inspecting the crime scene, but can’t help but sneak a peek out of the corner of her eyes at Maggie when she hears another laugh.  Maggie’s got a hand on the security guard’s shoulder and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

Alex distracts herself by jotting down some notes, and accidentally snaps her pencil in half.

A couple minutes later, Maggie returns to her side.  “What have you got?” she asks.

“More than you, since I haven’t spent all my time flirting.”

“What are you…?” Maggie starts, then sees the frown on Alex’s face.  “Are you jealous, Danvers?”

“What?” Alex scoffs.  “No, that’s ridiculous.  I just think that while we’re at work we should be, you know, _working_.”

“Really?” Maggie asks.  She takes Alex’s hand and leads her away from the crime scene.  “You didn’t seem to be complaining last week when I had my way with you in an interrogation room at the station,” she adds, whispered in Alex’s ear.

“Hm?” Alex asks, distracted by the way Maggie tugs on Alex’s shirt, dragging her into a utility closet.

“Or the week before on that stakeout in the back of my car…”  Her teeth graze Alex’s earlobe as she closes the door behind them.

Alex just gasps, unable to form words.

“Or now,” Maggie says, and kisses her, hard.  “You know, it’s kinda hot when you get jealous.”

“I was not jealous,” Alex tries to say, but Maggie cuts her off with another kiss.

“Keep telling yourself that, Danvers,” Maggie mutters against her lips.  “And if you must know, that security guard was working last night and I was trying to see if she knew anything.”

“And how’d that go?” Alex hums, threading her fingers in Maggie’s hair.  She tugs her closer and kisses down her neck, nipping at her throat.

“Mm, dead end,” Maggie all but moans.  “But so worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a Detective Danvers prompt, feel free to shoot me a message on tumblr @tatianathevampireslayer


	18. Babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "prompt! alex and maggie with their first baby, and kara being the proudest aunt!"

“Are you sure we should be going out of town this weekend?” Maggie asks with a frown as she sits on her bed next to an unpacked suitcase.

“Come on, babe, we need this.  Some time away, just the two of us,” Alex argues, and throws a shirt at her girlfriend’s head.  “Get packing.”

“But should we really be away from him for so long?” Maggie frowns.

“It’s only a couple of days,” Alex  sighs.  She folds another shirt and sets it with her other clothes, ready to be packed.  “I’ll call my sister, see if she can babysit.”

“Okay,” Maggie says.  Alex continues packing, shoving things into her suitcase, but Maggie makes no move, and stares her down.

“What, you want me to call her now?” Alex asks.

“Yes.”

Alex frowns, but reluctantly whips out her phone and dials Kara’s number.  She answers on the first ring.

“Hey, Alex, what’s up?” Kara’s perky voice sounds through the line.

“I need a favor,” Alex says.  “Would you mind babysitting for me and Maggie this weekend?”

Instead of a response, Kara flies through the window, excited, startling Maggie so much she falls off the bed.  “OH MY GOD, YOU FINALLY WANT ME TO BABYSIT?”  Kara’s got the biggest grin on her face, practically shaking with excitement.

“Jesus, Kara,” Maggie breathes.  “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Where is he?” Kara practically squeals.  “Can I start now?  When do you leave?”

Alex chuckles, then gives a sharp whistle.  A few moments later, a six month old golden retriever puppy comes paddling into the bedroom.  He sees Kara and yips excitedly.

“Stitch!” Kara exclaims.  She jumps down to the ground, and the puppy runs up to her and licks her face excitedly.

“See?” Alex says, helping Maggie up.  “He’s in good hands.”

Maggie watches as Kara cuddles with the newest addition to their family and can’t help but smile.  “Fine,” she finally sighs.  “But no sharing people food, he’s on a strict diet until he’s old enough.”

“Yes ma’am,” Kara quickly says, and mock salutes.

Maggie starts to pack some clothes into her suitcase.  “And make sure you pay attention because he whines and scratches at the door when he has to pee.  Don’t let him pee in the house.”

“Got it.”

“And only throw tennis balls when you play outside, he’s scared of the ones with squeakers inside.”

“Okay.”

“And–”

“Maggie,” Alex cuts her off.  “I think Kara’s got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't do babyfics so this is what you get, haha. Feel free to send me Detective Danvers prompts on Tumblr @tatianathevampireslayer!


	19. Bigots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "a homophobic agent makes the mistake of spreading his beliefs during a case when he sees Maggie and Alex"

“…didn’t think I’d get stuck working this case with the dyke.”

Alex freezes in the middle of taking samples and turns her head.  Maggie’s partner is talking to the CSI, and Maggie is out of earshot, interviewing witnesses, but Alex hears him loud and clear.

It’s no secret that Maggie is a lesbian.  One thing that Maggie loved about moving to the big city from her small town was that she didn’t have to hide in the closet anymore, but no matter where you go, there’s always bigots.

Alex puts on her most intimidating glare and approaches the detective.  “What did you just say?”

He looks confused.  “What?  Sawyer’s a great cop, but I don’t want _that_  interfering with the job somehow.  i know it’s legal and all but that doesn’t mean she has to go telling everyone about it.  It’s her business, and I sure as hell don’t wanna know–”

He’s cut off when Alex’s fist collides with his face.

Maggie’s at Alex’s side as soon as she hears the commotion.  “Alex!”  She grabs Alex by the shoulders and pulls her back before she can punch him again.  “Hey, whoa, what’s going on?”

“Crazy bitch!”  The guy’s nose is bleeding profusely.  He grabs a handkerchief from his pocket and winces as he wipes it away.

“Shut up, Wallace.”  Maggie glares at him.  Alex shakes out her hand, knuckles sore from the impact, suddenly realizing what she did.  Maggie leads her away, then takes her hand and inspects her fingers.  “What happened?” she asks.  “Are you okay?”

“He– he called you a… He was rude.”  Alex frowns and flexes her fingers in Maggie’s hand.

“What did he call me?” Maggie asks with a soft chuckle.  “A lesbo?  A dyke?  Please, it’s not the worst I’ve heard.”

“Still,” Alex mutters.  “He shouldn’t do that.”  She shoots a piercing glare at Wallace, who looks a little scared.

“Are you defending my honor, Danvers?” Maggie gives her a shy smile.  She brushes her lips softly against Alex’s knuckles.  “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a Detective Danvers prompt, feel free to shoot me an ask on Tumblr @tatianathevampireslayer!


	20. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "Detective Danvers getting caught at D.E.O"

The perks of being director included getting her own office.  It was nice for Alex to unwind by herself with a shut door and a drink after a long day, getting to finish up some paperwork by herself.

It was also nice when Maggie would stop by.

There was a knock at Alex’s office door, although the door was open.  She looked up to find Maggie leaning against the door frame, tight pants and a shirt with just enough cleavage to drive Alex crazy but still be work appropriate.  “Got some new intel on that case,” Maggie said.  “Thought you’d like to see it.”

Alex cocked her head to the side as she eyed Maggie.  “Yeah?” she replied.  Maggie sauntered inside, closing the door behind her, and leaned over Alex’s desk.  Alex felt her mouth dry up as she admired the view, and her tongue darted out to moisten her lips.

“See something interesting?” Maggie asked with a smirk.

“Mhm,” Alex mumbled.

“I meant in the file.”

Alex blinked and looked down at the closed folder on her desk, then back up to meet Maggie’s eyes.  “What?”

Maggie chuckled, and said, “Focus, Danvers.”

Alex had her eyes trained on Maggie’s lips as she reached for the back of her head and pulled her forward.  “I am,” she muttered, and then connected their lips.

Alex was grateful for her own minimalist decorating when she dragged Maggie onto her desk and all that fell over was a stack of papers she had to sign and a pencil cup.  The papers flew around the office and the pens scattered across the floor.  Alex stood from her chair and tugged Maggie closer.

Maggie scooted forward until she sat comfortably on Alex’s desk, with Alex standing between her legs, kissing her and tugging at her shirt.  Maggie lifted her arms and they broke apart just long enough for Alex to tear the shirt from her body and throw it across the room.  She drove her tongue into Maggie’s mouth and pressed her thigh harder between her legs.  Chills ran down Alex’s spine when Maggie moaned into her mouth.

Maggie’s nails scratched at her back as Alex’s hands roamed down her body and tugged down the zipper of her pants.  Alex’s lips left Maggie’s and moved to trail wet kisses down her neck.  She nipped at the skin of her collarbone and Maggie gasped.  Alex slid the pants down Maggie’s thighs, leaving her just enough room to–

“Hey, Alex, do you have a sec–HOLY MOTHER OF RAO!”

Maggie yelped and dove to the floor off of Alex’s desk, covering herself in the process.  Alex stood there, blank faced, hair tousled from Maggie’s fingers pulling at it, cheeks red as a tomato.  “Uhh.”

Kara looked like she had just seen a ghost.

The sisters stared at each other for a moment, both too embarrassed to say anything.  Maggie’s hand appeared from behind the desk, groping around for her shirt.

“Um,” Kara finally said.  “I’m gonna go.  Come meet me when you’re done.  With the thing.  And, um, it’s good.  I’ll see you, uhh, over on the–yeah.  Bye.”  And with that, she shot off like a rocket closing the door in her wake.

Maggie crawled out from under the desk and retrieved her shirt from across the room.  Alex was still frozen, shell-shocked, and embarrassed.  Maggie pulled the shirt on over her head, and giggled at Alex’s face.  She pressed a quick kiss to her lips.  “I don’t know about you, but that’s the last time we try having sex at work.”

Alex dumbly nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @tatianathevampireslayer :)


	21. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "I was wondering if you would do a Alex turned in a child and Kara has to be the big sister (till deo reverses it) (cold be put into a ship like kara x whoever practicing raising a child - if u like)" but with Maggie because I'm only writing Detective Danvers fics rn lol

What kind of alien has venom that can turn a human into a baby again?  The shitty kind.  The DEO is working on a remedy, but _someone_  needs to take care of the baby, and since the first thing Lucy did was offer her a gun, Kara’s stuck with the job.

Kara grumbles as she holds her big sister who is now, miraculously, _literally_  her baby sister.  She cradles Alex in her arms, but Alex refuses to stop her incessant, ear-splitting crying and Kara has had _enough_.

It’s only been a minute since Lucy dropped them off at her apartment and Kara is about ready to chuck her sister out the window.

“Come on, Alex!  What do you want?”  She plops down on the couch and sets Alex on her lap, facing her.  Kara sticks out her tongue and crosses her eyes, but Alex doesn’t stop her screaming.  Kara frowns.  Maybe she can use her powers to distract baby Alex…

She’s pretty much mastered her freeze breath, so she blows a tiny cloud in Alex’s face.  Alex stops crying for a moment when the cold hits her.  Then, as if it were possible, she starts crying even _louder_.  Kara groans, “I don’t know what you want from me!”

There’s a knock at the door, and Kara sets baby Alex on the couch and zooms over to let them in.  It’s Maggie.

“I came over to ask if you knew where Alex is, but now I’m wondering whose baby that is.”

“You wouldn’t believe me,” Kara mutters.  She lets out an exasperated sigh and runs her fingers through her hair.  Alex continues screaming in the background.

“Try me,” Maggie says, with a challenging look.

Kara studies her, then shrugs.  “What the hell,” she sighs.  “It’s Alex.”

“The baby?”

“Yeah, some alien venom turned her into a baby.  I’m stuck watching her until we can fix it.”

“Well you’re doing a great job, she’s about to fall off the couch!”  Maggie brushes past Kara and runs over to grab ahold of Alex before she can topple off the couch and to the floor.  “Hey there,” she says.  “Gotchya.”

Baby Alex looks at Maggie and sniffles.  Kara closes the door behind her and braces herself for the screaming, but it never comes.  Alex grabs a lock of Maggie’s hair and tugs on it softly, then giggles.

Kara’s jaw drops.  “How,” she gasps.  “How did you– she stopped crying!”

“Aw, baby Alex is adorable,” Maggie grins.  She holds up an index finger and makes a face, and Alex grasps her finger with her tiny hands and giggles again.

“Whatever you’re doing, keep doing it.”

It takes twelve hours to develop a serum to fix Alex.  At one point, Maggie has to use the bathroom, and as soon as she hands baby Alex off to Kara, she starts crying again.  For some reason, it’s only Maggie who can calm her down and keep her from wailing.

It’s around 3 in the morning that Kara gets a call from J’onn to bring Alex back into the DEO.  Kara’s not sure how fast she can safely fly a baby, and she’s also not sure how safely she can fly with said baby screaming in her ear, so Maggie offers to drive so she can keep Alex quiet.

When they get to the DEO, Alex is immediately whisked away, and Maggie and Kara are left waiting for the outcome.  Twenty minutes later, Alex walks out of the medical bay, normal sized, stretching out her limbs.

Kara immediately runs up and throws her arms around her.  “Alex!” she exclaims.  “Oh god, I was afraid you were stuck like that!  I missed you!”

“Thanks for taking care of me,” Alex says as she squeezes her sister tighter.

Kara laughs.  “Actually, it wasn’t really me.”  Alex looks at her curiously, and Kara steps aside to reveal Maggie, who offers a shy wave.

“Maggie?” Alex says.

“How much do you remember?” Maggie asks.

Alex shakes her head.  “Not much, and it’s all really fuzzy, sort of like a dream that I can’t remember.”

“You wouldn’t shut up unless Maggie was holding you!” Kara interjects, clearly still annoyed.

“Oh, god,” Alex mutters, embarrassed.  “Well thank you for sticking around.”

“As cute as you were as a baby, I’m glad to have you back, Danvers.”  Maggie flashes a smile and grabs her hand, giving it a squeeze.

“It’s good to be back.”


	22. Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "Alex helping Maggie on a case and her(Maggie) coworkers tease her about her crush on Alex (since they don't know they're dating) and Alex gets wind of it and storms to the office and pushes Maggie against the wall and kisses her"

It happens every time Alex swings by the station to drop something off, or give an update on the case.  Maggie figures she’s not as subtle as she hopes with her leering, since all her coworkers wolf whistle as Alex leaves and Maggie’s eyes are trained on the sway of her hips.

“Way to be subtle.”  Maggie’s partner Dan slides his chair over next to Maggie and watches Alex leave over her shoulder.  “She’s got a nice ass but you can’t let _everyone_  know you’re staring at it.”

“Sawyer, you’ve got better luck dating a lamppost,” interjects another officer, Mendez.  He gets out of his seat and leans on Maggie’s desk.  “I’ve seen Danvers around.  That girl is straight as an arrow and married to her work.  I asked her out for coffee once and she just laughed.”

Maggie hides a chuckle behind her hand; she knows full well just how straight Alex isn’t, but she hasn’t quite told her coworkers they’re dating yet.  It’s more fun to watch them make fools of themselves.  “But you’re so charming, Mendez,” Maggie jokes.  Her phone buzzes on her desk and Maggie checks it to find a text from Alex.

_Are they talking about me again?_

Maggie giggles and types out a quick reply.

 _Maybe._ She thinks for a moment, then adds, _Mendez thinks you’re straight_.

“Come on, guys, I think her crush is cute,” Jane says as she walks up.  “She’s like the nerdy high schooler with the crush on the cool, mysterious girl.”

“That she has no chance with,” Mendez adds, and the other officers laugh heartily.  Maggie just rolls her eyes, and turns back to the paperwork on her desk.  When her coworkers quickly fall silent, Maggie looks up, curious.

Alex is back, walking toward her with a purpose.  Maggie quickly stands from her chair.  “Hey, Danvers, what’s up?”

Alex offers a quick smile at the other officers, then turns to Maggie.  “I just forgot something,” she says.  Alex stops in front of Maggie’s desk, then grasps at the collar of her shirt and tugs her forward, kissing her.  Maggie’s stunned, but smiles into it until Alex pulls away.  “We’re still on for tonight?” she asks.

Maggie’s blushing like crazy, but quickly nods.  “Yeah, absolutely.”

The only thing more satisfying than Alex’s kiss is the shocked expressions on all her coworkers’ faces.


	23. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "prompt: Detective Danvers' first fight and apology."

The whiskey burns Alex’s throat as she swallows another gulp, emptying her glass.  Killing someone is always hard, but Alex is a soldier and it’s what she’s been trained to do.  It’s not like she _enjoys_  killing, watching the life slip out of someone before her own eyes, by her own hand.  It tears her up inside, but when it’s your life or theirs, she doesn’t have much of a choice.

What she doesn’t expect is Maggie’s lack of sympathy.

There was a lot of yelling.  Maggie was furious because she was convinced this alien wasn’t a bad guy, just misunderstood.  She wanted to rehabilitate him, help him find his place in the world, and Alex never even gave him the chance.

Alex refills her glass, pouring out the last drops of her bottle of whiskey.  It’s not like Maggie was _there_.  It’s not like she saw the hate in his eyes, or the way his fist closed so easily around Alex’s throat, the bruises still forming.  Alex brushes a finger across a purple mark that’s particularly sensitive.

Alex brings the glass to her lips, but before she can take another drink, there’s a knock at the door.  She makes no move, no sound, hoping that the person will leave, but the knock comes again, more persistent.

“Go away,” Alex calls out.

“Alex, _please_.”  Alex frowns because she hadn’t planned on speaking to Maggie for at least a few days.  Her plans involved drinking herself silly the next few nights, and then _maybe_  she would call Maggie.  Maggie wasn’t supposed to show up at her door.

Alex sets her glass down on the coffee table and picks herself off the couch.  She trudges over to the door, leans against it, and sighs.  “What do you want?” she asks.

“I just want to talk,” Maggie says.

Reluctantly, Alex unbolts the door and opens it, just a fraction.  Maggie’s eyes are red and her makeup is smudged, and it’s clear she’s been crying.  Alex wonders what she looks like right now, if her breath reeks of whiskey.  Her resolve crumbles when her eyes meet Maggie’s, and she opens the door wide enough for her to enter.

“Alex…” Maggie starts, insecure and unsure of how to continue.  “I’m not a soldier.  I’m a cop.  Obviously, I’m not going to understand all the decisions you make, but I want to try.”

Alex says nothing, and goes to sit down on the couch again, staring straight ahead, face hardened and distant.  Maggie follows her and sits next to her, looking at Alex curiously.  Neither one wants to speak.

“I talked to Kara,” Maggie says eventually, breaking their silence.  At this, Alex turns her head to look at Maggie.  “She told me what happened.  And I’m sorry I reacted the way I did, but you have to understand, I’ve always been an outcast.  I grew up in a small town.  We were the only Latino family for miles.  Not to mention, people weren’t exactly welcoming when I came out as gay.”

She sighs and tucks her hair behind her ear.  Alex watches her, and she can tell this is hard for Maggie to talk about.  Hesitantly, she slides her hand a little closer to Maggie and hooks her index finger with Maggie’s.  It’s a small gesture, but Maggie looks down at their hands and smiles softly.

“I just can’t help it when I’m empathetic toward others who don’t really fit in,” she explains.  “This includes aliens.  I guess sometimes my judgment is a little off, but it’s hard to overcome my initial bias, knowing what it feels like when everyone is against you.”  She sighs, then intertwines the rest of their fingers.  “So that’s why I reacted the way I did.  I just want you to understand.”

Alex’s eyes are burning.  She jerks her hand away from Maggie’s and lets out a sob.  “I’m so sorry,” she chokes out.

“Hey,” Maggie frowns and scoots closer to Alex on the couch.  She throws an arm around her, and pulls her into a hug.  “Hey, shh, it’s okay.”

“God, I’m so used to just internalizing things,” Alex cries.  “Kara’s always the one who makes me talk about stuff.  You wanted to understand me but I didn’t even try!  I was so mad I didn’t even consider what you… Fuck, Maggie, I’m so sorry.”

Maggie holds her closer and kisses her temple.  “Hey, baby, we both kinda messed up today.”  Maggie places gentle kisses on Alex’s face and rubs her back until her sobs subside.  Alex lifts her head, and rests her forehead against Maggie’s.  “Are we okay?” Maggie asks.

Alex nods, then leans in and kisses her.  “Yeah,” she mumbles against lips, salty from her own tears.  “We’re okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's characterization in this comes mostly from this EW interview with EP Andrew Kreisberg and he says this about Maggie, "So Maggie is a strident advocate for alien rights. She says in her introductory episode, growing up gay and Latina in Nebraska made her ideally sympathetic to people who are different and people who don’t quite fit in."
> 
> I wanted to incorporate that part of her character into this and I'm happy with how it turned out. Let me know what you think!


	24. Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "Astra walks in on Alex and Maggie in a heated make out session and is confused"

Alex has her back pressed into the couch and she’s lost track of her shirt (she thinks she remembers discarding it somewhere in the kitchen).  Maggie’s mouth is on hers, and Alex doesn’t really _care_  where her shirt is.  All that she cares about is that Maggie’s shirt is still on and keeping her from scratching at bare skin.

Maggie’s tongue delves into her mouth, and Alex grasps her shirt and gives a tug.  Something rips, and Maggie chuckles against her lips.

“Oops,” Alex mutters.

Maggie sits upright and strips off her own shirt.  Alex bites her lip as Maggie’s skin is slowly exposed.  She lunges forward, greedy hands on Maggie’s abs, and presses her lips, her teeth, her tongue, just above Maggie’s bra and pulls her down on top of herself.

Alex is breathless, on fire, from Maggie’s touch, from her taste, and all she wants is more.  Maggie’s lips find hers again, and Alex moans into the touch, her tongue exploring Maggie’s mouth.

The front door flies open.  Alex yelps and topples off the couch, dragging Maggie down with her.

It’s Astra, and her eyes fall on Maggie, who covers Alex beneath her.  “Who are you?” Astra asks with a frown.  “Where is the Brave One?”

Maggie raises an eyebrow.  “What?”

Alex squirms out from underneath Maggie and sits up, grabbing the blanket from the couch and covering herself.  “I– Astra, I’m here,” she mutters, cheeks flushed red, and not just from embarrassment.

“Kara sent for you,” Astra says.  “Who is this?  Why is your shirt in the kitchen?”  Alex shakes her head as she helps Maggie up.  Maggie puts on her own shirt while Alex scurries to the kitchen to find her own shirt.  “Are you two mating?”

Alex groans and buries her face in her hands.  “I’m not going to discuss this right now.”  She can see Maggie stifling her laughter out of the corner of her eye.

“Shall I inform Kara the reason for your tardiness?” Astra asks.

“No!” Alex quickly says.  “No, I’ll– I’ll be quick.  No need to tell her anything.”  She turns back to Maggie with an apologetic look and squeezes her hand.  “I shouldn’t be long.  Make yourself at home, I can bring back dinner?”  She eyes the large rip in the front of her shirt and purses her lips with a smile.  “And feel free to borrow one of my shirts.”

Alex grabs her leather jacket on the coffee table and her gun from a drawer, then walks up to Astra.

“Ready?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Alex mutters.  “And Astra?  Learn how to knock.”


	25. Motorcycle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "Alex rides her motorcycle into town running into Maggie...Maggie is super turned on she cant focus on the crime scene."

Maggie arrives at the scene, and all the beat cops have taped off the area and are keeping the crowd out of the way.  The CSI is already taking samples, so she decides to stay out of his way until he’s finished.

A loud booming sound grows closer and closer, and it’s almost too late when Maggie realizes there’s a motorcycle driving straight at her.  She leaps out of the way and stumbles to the ground as the bike skids to a stop, just shy of the caution tape.

Maggie picks herself up, glare plastered on her face, and brushes the dirt off her clothes.  The douchebag biker in a leather jacket turns off the motorcycle and kicks down the stand.

“What the hell?!” Maggie yells.  “You almost hit me!”

The asshole takes off their helmet, and Maggie is surprised to realize that there is a very attractive woman under the helmet.  The girl flips her short brown hair out of her face and sends Maggie an apologetic look.  Maggie almost forgets why she’s upset because she’s distracted by the way the sunlight reflects in her eyes.

“God, I am _so_  sorry!” she says.  “My sister is teaching me to ride this thing and I’m still kind of learning.”

Maggie raises an eyebrow.  “Are you saying you don’t have a license?” she asks.  “You do realize I’m a cop, right?”

The girl’s eyes widen.  “I have a permit, I swear!”  She takes off her jacket to reveal toned arms underneath, as she fishes through the pockets for the permit.  Maggie feels her throat dry up and swallows.

“Um, it’s fine,” she mutters.  “Just don’t hit anyone.”

“Thanks officer.”

“It’s detective,” Maggie says.  “Detective Maggie Sawyer.”

The girl grins and holds out her hand to shake Maggie’s.  “Alex Danvers,” she says.  She reaches into her back pocket and fishes out a badge.  “FBI.  I’m here to check out the crime scene.”

Alex flips the badge open and it’s upside-down.  Maggie bites her lip to stifle a giggle, and Alex doesn’t even realize her mistake.  “Sure thing, Danvers,” Maggie says.  The CSI is finished so she holds up the caution tape and gestures for Alex to go first.  “After you.”

Maggie does this to be polite, and _not_ to check out Alex’s ass when she walks in after.

(She doesn’t actually care about being polite).

(And Alex Danvers has a really nice ass).


	26. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "Maggie watching Alex sleep in a rainy morning"

Maggie can never sleep in through the rain.  She loves the rain, and it’s such a rare occurrence in National City.  It reminds her of cold, stormy days back home, like a faint reminder of her family and everything she left behind in Nebraska.  She turns over on her pillow to glance out the window at the water running down the glass, and the dark gray skies outside.

This is the first time that Maggie has felt at home on a rainy morning instead of homesick, and it has everything to do with the woman in bed next to her.  Her eyes fall on Alex, still asleep, soft breaths puffing out of her open mouth.  Maggie feels her heart swell with adoration for this girl.

She snuggles in closer, until her bare skin presses against Alex’s, and drapes an arm across her toned stomach.  The patter of rain on the building lulls Maggie to the brink of sleep as she watches the rise and fall of Alex’s chest and counts the freckles upon it.  Maggie buries her face in her arm and smiles.

Maggie loves Alex.  She hasn’t said it yet, but she does.  She loves Alex because she’s brash and confident and brave and sarcastic.  She loves Alex because, underneath that hard exterior, Alex is the most caring person she’s ever met.

Maggie loves Alex because she’s beautiful.

The way the dark morning light falls on Alex’s face takes Maggie’s breath away.  Maggie leans in and places the ghost of a kiss on Alex’s cheek– and then curses herself when it Alex groans and shifts, slowly startled from her peaceful slumber.

“Mmf,” Alex grumbles, exhaustion prominent in her voice.  She doesn’t open her eyes, but turns on her side and buries her face in Maggie’s chest.  “What time is it?”

Maggie brushes her fingers through Alex’s chestnut locks and kisses the top of her head softly.  “Don’t worry about it,” she mutters.  “Go back to sleep.”

She feels the pout of Alex’s lips against her chest and chuckles softly.  “But…” Alex mumbles sleepily.

“Babe, it’s the weekend,” Maggie whispers.  “Sleep.  God knows you need it.”

“But Mags–”

“Shh,” Maggie whispers.  She kisses Alex’s forehead, then her nose, then her lips.  Alex smiles against her lips and leans in, brushes her fingers against Maggie’s jaw.

They break apart, and Alex is left a little breathless.  She purses her lips, then the corners of her mouth turn up into a smile.  “Hm, if you keep doing that it’s just gonna wake me up,” she muses, then pulls Maggie in for another kiss, lips parted.  Maggie’s tongue darts out and brushes against hers, and Alex rolls on top of her, stifling a moan.  “Okay, I’m definitely awake now.”

“Good,” Maggie grins against her lips, tangles her fingers in Alex’s hair, and kisses her again.

It’s not a word Maggie uses often, but with the soft hum of the rain outside and a beautiful girl on top of her, this morning is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorites that I've written! Hope you enjoy! :)


	27. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "Detective Danvers prompt: cuddling"

Alex wakes up to a mouthful of hair.

“Pfff,” she gasps, as she spits out the locks.  She tries to roll away, but her arm is stuck underneath a heavy body.  A quick glance at her watch tells Alex that it’s three in the morning– way too early for Alex to be awake.  “Mags,” Alex whispers, nudging her girlfriend softly.

Maggie doesn’t budge.

“Maggiieee,” Alex groans, poking her in the side.

Maggie mumbles incoherently, still asleep, and rolls off of Alex’s arm.  Alex breathes a sigh of relief.  Unfortunately, in the process, Maggie takes all the blankets with her, leaving Alex shivering.

“Damn it, Maggie,” Alex huffs.  She tugs lightly at the blankets, but Maggie’s grip is like a vice.  Alex glares, then pulls with as much strength as she can muster at three in the morning, and rips the blankets from Maggie’s body.

Maggie startles awake.  “Alex, what the hell?!” she mutters sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

“You started it,” Alex retorts with a frown.

“C’mere.”  Maggie scoots back to the middle of the bed and presses herself against Alex’s side.  As annoying as Maggie can be when she’s asleep, she’s too darn cute.  Alex sighs and snuggles into Maggie’s arms.

“You still started it,” Alex mutters.

“Shh,” Maggie whispers.  “Sleep.”

Alex sighs, and relaxes into Maggie’s warm embrace.  Before she knows it, she’s drifted off to sleep again, taking comfort in feeling Maggie so close to her.

An hour later, Alex wakes up with a start when Maggie sleep-punches her.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Alex groans.


	28. Hot Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little thing I threw together because of a tumblr post, "Plot twist: there is no hot date and Maggie just wanted to make Alex jealous" and someone tagged me and asked me to fic it....so this happened.

Alex doesn’t know why she can’t stop thinking about Maggie and the _lady_  she’s on a hot date with.  Maybe it was because she’s never had a gay friend before (if you could call Maggie a friend).  Or at least, that’s what Alex tells herself.  She also finds herself in dire need of a drink, and bare cupboards in her apartment.

Alex makes a mental note to go on a booze run this week, before she leaves her apartment, hops on her bike, and drives off.

Alex doesn’t realize that she’s been subconsciously driving to the seedy bar Maggie showed her yesterday until she’s already there, stepping off her bike.

The last time she visited this place, Alex was on a mission, so now when she enters, she takes a moment to let the atmosphere sink in.  There’s a flickering light in the corner and a fine layer of sawdust coating the ground, and a dank, musty smell is almost overpowering.  It’s an aesthetic choice, really, that the bar seems to only play Dolly Parton music, making the place seem more cheerful than it actually is.

It’s the patrons, though, that are the most intriguing.  There’s the same blonde woman who Alex is pretty sure was checking her out when she first came here with Maggie.  A man with scales on his arms and neck plays pool against another man with dinosaur-like spikes on his back.  There’s the bartender who helped her find Maggie.  She meets Alex’s eyes and offers her a smile before she takes the order of a man who appears perfectly normal appearance-wise– except for the lizard tail protruding from where he sits on the barstool.

Alex raises an eyebrow, and then her eyes fall on someone at the far end of the bar, someone she definitely hadn’t expected to see here, and her feet drag her closer to the person.

“Maggie?” Alex questions.

Maggie spins in her chair, a surprised look on her face that turns into a sly smile when she catches sight of Alex.  “Danvers,” she says.  “Didn’t think I’d see you here willingly.”

Alex shrugs.  “I was in the mood for a change of scenery.”  She drags a stool next to Maggie and sits down.  “What about you?  And your _hot date_?”

“Oh, _that_ ,” Maggie mutters.  She takes a sip of her beer.  “I… did not have a date,” she confesses.

Alex blinks, a hurt that Maggie didn’t want to stay at the DEO to recover, and a little confused as to _why_  she’s suddenly relieved.  “Oh?” is all she can say.

Maggie shrugs.  “I don’t really like people doting on me.  I’m not really used to it,” she admits.  “I’d rather just recover on my own.”

Alex nods, because she can be the same way sometimes.  “Then why the hot date comment?” she asks.

At that, Maggie sends her a smirk.  “Maybe I just wanted to see if I could get a rise out of you,” she quips.  Alex feels her throat dry up, and she swallows.  “Did it work?” Maggie asks with a bite to her lip, and suddenly Alex finds herself staring at Maggie’s lips, and her brain is fogging up, and Maggie’s perfume smells _really good_ …

Alex shakes her head to clear her mind and leans away from the girl that keeps getting her flustered and she doesn’t know _why_.  “Not a chance, Sawyer.”  Alex’s voice shakes as she speaks.  Maggie raises an eyebrow and Alex knows that she doesn’t believe her.  She clears her throat.  “You gonna buy me a drink or not?” Alex retorts.

Maggie laughs softly, and it’s music to Alex’s ears.  “What are you having?”

“Hmm,” Alex muses for a moment.  “I’ve heard they make a mean peach mojito here.”


	29. Coming Out, part deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "Kara finds out about Alex and Maggie and comes out to Alex"

Alex has been acting….weird.  It’s been happening for a few weeks, ever since she met Maggie Sawyer.  Whenever Kara brings up the detective, Alex refuses to meet her eyes and stutters through her sentences, even though she’s probably the most eloquent person Kara has ever met.

When they work with Maggie on a mission, Alex will all but ignore Supergirl unless her life is in danger.  She seems to prefer working with Maggie lately.

And Kara would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little jealous.

It’s movie night and Alex is sitting on the opposite end of the couch instead of snuggling with her like usual and Kara has had enough.  They’re halfway through _Princess Bride_  and even though Kara has seen the film dozens of times, she hasn’t paid attention to any of it because she’s too preoccupied studying Alex, trying to figure out what’s the matter with her.  Finally, she sighs and figures, now or never.

“What’s going on with you and Maggie?” Kara drops.

Alex freezes with a spoon of cookie dough ice cream halfway to her open mouth and turns her head to look at Kara.  “W-what are you talking about?”

“I’m not an idiot!” Kara huffs.  “You act all weird whenever I mention her, but you don’t even work with Supergirl anymore because you’re working with her instead.  I can’t tell if you love her or you can’t stand her!”

“I–she’s–we’re friends!” Alex stutters.

“Yeah, you always say that,” Kara frowns, “but somehow I don’t believe you.”  Kara tries pouting, because she knows Alex can never resist her pout, but when she glances over at Alex again, her sister is looking down at her lap, forehead creased in worry.  “Hey, what’s wrong?” Kara asks, suddenly worried.  She scoots closer across the couch.

“Kara,” Alex starts timidly.  She takes a deep breath, then looks up at Kara, and just sighs it out.  “Maggie is my girlfriend.”

Kara blinks.  She was not expecting that.  She opens her mouth and closes it again, trying to think of what to say.

Alex chuckles softly at the expression on her face.  “It’s okay, take your time,” she mutters.  “That was kind of a huge bomb I just dropped.”

“So…” Kara says as she puts things together in her head, finally finding her voice again.  “Does that mean you’re…?”

“Gay?” Alex finishes.  “Yeah.  I was…a little scared to tell you.”

Something squirms uncomfortably inside Kara’s chest.  She lets out a nervous laugh.  “Hah, that’s crazy!  You can tell me anything.”

Alex raises an eyebrow at her.  “Are you sure?” she asks.  “Cause you’re being kind of weird.”

Kara can see that Alex is about to put up her walls once again and reacts quickly.  She grasps Alex’s upper arms and turns her so they’re looking at each other.  “Hey, wait, I’m sorry,” she says.  “It’s not you, I swear.  I’m so happy for you.”   _I wish I were as brave as you,_ Kara thinks.  “I love you.”

Kara gives her sister a quick kiss on the cheek to emphasize her point, and Alex smiles.  Kara throws her arms around her and Alex relaxes in her embrace.  “Thank you,” she mutters into Kara’s shoulder.

Kara just holds tight to her sister, hoping some of that bravery will rub off on her.

Kara knows that she’s a bad liar.  She’s a big enough person to admit that.  Maybe she got away with it at first because Alex was so relieved after she came out to Kara, but they’ve finished _Princess Bride_  and _A Cinderella Story_  and are well into the third episode of _Galavant_  when Alex nudges Kara with her foot.

“You sure you’re okay?” Alex asks, frowning.  “I just ate the last potsticker and you didn’t even notice.”

Kara feels herself force a laugh and she can’t even help it when her eyes get all squinty as she says, “I told you, I’m fine!” and she knows that Alex knows that she’s lying.

Alex doesn’t have to say anything; she continues looking at Kara until Kara breaks under her gaze.

“Gosh, you’re so good at that,” Kara huffs.

“What?”

“The stare-down,” Kara elaborates.  “You could make a serial killer confess in seconds.”

“Don’t try to change the subject,” Alex says.  “What’s up?  Is it–I mean, are you uncomfortable now?  Because of me?”

Kara’s face falls, and she’s full of regret.  She doesn’t want Alex to feel like she doesn’t accept her because, well, it’s sort of the opposite.  “God, no, Alex!” Kara says immediately.  “I wasn’t lying when I said that I’m happy for you.  You being gay doesn’t change anything, I swear.”

“Okay…” Alex starts.  She cocks her head to the side, studying Kara, trying to figure her out, and Kara knows she’ll open herself up eventually, because it’s _Alex_.  “What’s up?” she asks again.

There’s a tense beat, where Kara doesn’t know what to say, or what to do, because she can’t lie to Alex, but she doesn’t really want to tell her the truth.  But she meets Alex’s encouraging eyes and all is lost.  “I wish I were as brave as you,” Kara sighs, repeating her thoughts from earlier.

Alex frowns.  “What does that mean?”

“I think I’m bisexual,” Kara mutters, barely a whisper, and since Alex doesn’t have super hearing, she’s straining to hear.  “No,” Kara shakes her head, then looks up, suddenly more confident.  “I’m bisexual.”

“Kara, I…” it’s Alex’s turn to be at a loss for words.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Kara shrugs and falls back on the couch.  She grabs a pillow and grips it tightly to her chest.  “I was scared,” she says.  “I didn’t want to disappoint you.  You’re my big sister.”

“Oh, Kara,” Alex gasps.  “You could _never_ disappoint me.”  Instead of hugging her, Alex grasps her hand and holds it tight, and somehow Kara finds that even more comforting than a hug in this moment.

“I’ve known for a while but I’ve never really done anything about it,” she mutters nervously.  “I think part of the reason I hated seeing James and Lucy together was because I sort of had a crush on Lucy too.  And, you know, maybe that’s why I couldn’t get it to work with James!  And Lena–”  Kara cuts herself off with a gasp and throws a hand over her mouth.

“Kara,” Alex says as her lips turn up into a mischievous grin.  “Do you have a _crush_  on Lena Luthor?”

“What?!  I _so_  do not!”  But Kara feels herself squinting as she says it and Alex swats her with a pillow.

“Liar.”

Kara buries her face in her hands laughing nervously.  “I didn’t mean for that part to slip out.”  Alex giggles too, and it quickly escalates.  Soon enough the sisters both have their heads thrown back in laughter at the sort of ridiculousness of the situation.

Alex struggles to catch her breath, and Kara wipes away the tears leaking from her eyes.  Kara sighs, and feels a huge weight lifted off her chest.  It had been so easy to lie to Alex before, simply because it never came up, but Kara is glad that Alex knows now, and she feels closer to her sister than before.

“Wow.”

“That’s definitely not how I thought movie night was gonna go.”

“So.”

“You’re dating a cop.”

“And you have a crush on a Luthor.”  Alex brushes her hair out of her eyes, then glares playfully at Kara.  “I’m gonna tell Clark.”

“Don’t you dare!” Kara laughs, and throws her pillow at Alex’s head.


	30. Rewards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "Alex was good and didn't get into any fights or break any rules so Maggie takes her out to ice cream."

Maggie is outside the DEO when Alex gets off work, and Alex definitely isn’t expecting anyone to be waiting for her.  She almost passes Maggie, until Maggie grabs her by the elbow and pulls her aside with a quick, flirty, “Danvers.”

Alex glares at her, but can’t help the small smile that captures her lips.  “What do you want, Maggie?” she asks.

“Well,” Maggie starts, as she hooks her arm through Alex’s and begins to lead her down the street.  “A little bird told me that you didn’t get in any fights today.”  Alex raises an eyebrow at her, but doesn’t say anything.  “What I mean is we should celebrate!”

“Celebrate what?” Alex scoffs.  “Me following orders instead of…blatantly disregarding them like I usually do?”

“Exactly!” Maggie grins.

“Who did you talk to?” Alex asks with a glare.

“Kara.”

Alex shakes her head, mentally noting to have a talk with Kara later.  “You’re an asshole,” she says.

Maggie playfully pokes her in the side.  "Maybe, but I’m an asshole who buys you ice cream.”

Alex’s eyes go wide and she realizes Maggie has stopped them outside an ice cream parlor.  “Ice cream?”

Maggie smirks at the excited grin that Alex tries to hide.  “Just a little reward for being good today,” she says.  “I know how much you love punching people.”

Alex is speechless as Maggie drags her inside the shop and lets her order whatever she wants.  Alex orders two scoops of cookie dough ice cream while Maggie gets mint chocolate chip, and when Maggie offers her some, she tries not to blush as she takes a lick.

“You like it?” Maggie asks with a wink.

Alex purses her lips for a moment, and she tries not to think about her increasing heart rate, or the blush that colors her cheeks.  “It’s alright,” she mutters.


	31. Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "Alex has trouble opening up emotionally to Maggie, leading to some strain on their relationship. but after she got confronted with Cadmus-altered Jeremiah, she shows up crying at Maggie's apartment."

It’s been four days since Maggie has heard from Alex.

Normally Maggie would start to worry after about four hours, but the last time she saw Alex, they fought, and the last thing she said to Alex was, “Get out!”

So Maggie wasn’t really expecting to hear from her anytime soon.

And yeah, maybe she was a little worried, because it would be against her nature to _not_  be. Just because they were fighting, that doesn’t mean Maggie doesn’t care about Alex.

Maggie arrives home late from work, and this case is kicking her ass without Alex’s help.  She had gotten used to working as a team, that going back to working independently was proving to be more difficult she remembers.

Maggie grabs a beer out of the fridge, kicks off her shoes, and trudges over to the couch where she collapses out of exhaustion.  She flicks on the TV and skims through the channels, trying to find something entertaining to watch that’s not the news or reality TV, because she hates watching those. Unfortunately, that’s about all that seems to be on right now.

She’s just about given up when she sees that ABC Family is doing another _Harry Potter_ weekend, so she settles on that and kicks her feet up on the coffee table.

Unfortunately, Maggie doesn’t get the chance to get too comfortable because not five minutes later, there’s a knock at the door.  Maggie eyes her front door in annoyance, but doesn’t budge.  Not until the knocking comes again, much more frantic this time.

“Alright, alright,” Maggie huffs.  “I’m coming!”  She swings her feet off the table and strides to the door.  When she looks through the peephole, the sight on the other side of the door surprises her.

Maggie hastily unbolts the door and swings it open.  “Alex?” she asks.  “What are you doing here?”  She feels the annoyance rise up in her again.  Four days with not a word and suddenly Alex thinks it’s okay to just show up at her doorstep with no warning?

But then she gets a better look at Alex- disheveled hair, a bruise against her cheekbone, and she’s clutching her left arm with her right, like there’s some untreated injury there.  Most significant, though, are her red eyes, not quite at the point of crying yet, but Alex looks like she could break at any moment.

Maggie has _never_ seen Alex cry before.  She’s not quite sure if anyone has.

“Alex?” Maggie questions again, a softer tone this time.

And that’s what breaks her.  Alex’s body convulses in a violent sob, and she brings a hand up to cover her face.  She can’t even speak.

“Hey,” Maggie says, soft and reassuring.  “Hey, c’mere.”  She guides Alex inside with a hand to her shoulder and closes the door behind them.

They get to the couch, and Alex all but collapses on top of Maggie, throwing her arms around her, and shaking as she sobs and sobs and can’t stop.  Maggie is a little, well, scared.  What could possibly have happened to break her girl so badly?

“Shh,” Maggie whispers, rubbing soothing circles on Alex’s back.  “Try to breathe, baby.”

Maggie’s not sure how long Alex cries.  It could be minutes.  It could be _hours_.  She never moves from her position, holding Alex comfortingly, breathing with her.

Eventually, her sobs subside, and Alex is left sniffling and whimpering pitifully.  It surprises Maggie when she speaks.

“I’m so sorry, Maggie,” Alex chokes out.  Her voice is low and hoarse from all the crying.  She lets out a shaky sigh, and continues.  “I know I have a lot of walls up…I’m not the easiest person to deal with.  I just– Mags, I need you right now.  And if you still want, if you don’t hate me, I’ll tell you everything.”

Alex finally looks up at Maggie, tear stained face, eyes red and puffy, and all Maggie can think about is how beautiful she is.  “I’m here for you, Alex,” she mutters.  Maggie squeezes her a little tighter and places her lips softly against her forehead.  “Always.”

Twenty minutes and a cup of tea later, Maggie is up to date on everything- Alex’s sister is Supergirl, Cadmus is evil,  Alex’s father was dead but then wasn’t and is now brainwashed? Okay, she was still trying to wrap her head around that one, but for the most part, Maggie knows everything.

Alex won’t look at her again.

“Hey,” Maggie mumbles.  She pokes Alex in the side and places a hand on hers.  “We’ll figure something out.  We always do.”

Alex shakes her head.  “I don’t think there’s any bringing him back from this, Maggie… You didn’t see him, he’s– he’s too far gone.”  Her eyes are dark and hopeless, and Maggie would give anything to see them light up again.

“Whatever happens, we’re in this together, ok?” Maggie says.  “That’s what this is.  We’re a team.”  Alex’s lips twitch up into the ghost of a smile.  It’s not much, but it’s a step forward.  It’s enough for now.  Maggie squeezes her hand lightly, and Alex winces and pulls back.

“Ouch,” Alex mutters.

“Let me see.”  Maggie grabs her hand, softer this time, and pulls it onto her lap.  She rolls up the sleeve of Alex’s jacket to reveal her swollen, purpling wrist.  Maggie frowns.  “You should really see a doctor.”

“I am a doctor,” Alex quips halfheartedly.

“Med school dropout with a PhD does not a medical doctor make,” Maggie says with a frown.  She gets up and heads to the kitchen.  Maggie opens the freezer and digs through it to grab a bag of frozen vegetables.  She makes her way back to the couch and sits down next to Alex again.  “Here,” she says, applying the cold bag to Alex’s wrist.

Alex’s face is hard, distant, and she’s clearly trying to put up her walls again after revealing so much of herself.  Maggie wants her to know she doesn’t have to.

“Thanks,” Alex mumbles.

“Anytime, Danvers,” comes Maggie’s quick reply, and Alex can’t help the soft chuckle that falls from her lips at the reminder of the early days of their relationship.

Finally, Alex looks at her, eyes brimming with tears again.  One falls down her cheek, and Maggie quickly raises a thumb to wipe it away.  Alex takes a deep breath and grabs Maggie’s hand, holding it in place against her cheek.  “You know I love you, right?”

Maggie’s heart skips a beat.  “Yeah,” she whispers.  Of course she knows.  She’d be a fool not to know.  “But it’s still nice to hear it.”

She leans in and kisses Alex softly, reassuringly, trying to convey in a kiss everything she feels that words can’t express, and Alex sighs against her mouth.

“I love you too, Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no longer filling every single prompt I receive in my Tumblr inbox, but I still have a few more to fill that I got before I stopped taking prompts. If you'd like, you can still send a prompt and I may or may not get to it if it particularly inspires me, but there's no guarantees!


	32. Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "detective danvers prompt: going back to midvale for thanksgiving/christmas/something, maybe getting caught in alex's childhood bedroom by eliza or by kara who is a horrible liar and eliza works out what they were doing when they are late to the table........."

“I can’t believe you grew up on the beach.”  Alex flicks on her turn signal as she drives, turning onto the familiar road that leads to the long driveway of her house.  Down a grassy hill is the beach, and the ocean can be seen stretched out for miles and miles.  Maggie gazes out the passenger window in awe.  “Man, I know there’s beaches at National City but I’ve never seen so much water before.”

Alex sends a quick glance Maggie’s way and sees the expanse of water that she grew up next to.  “Yeah,” she mutters in agreement.  “It’s nice.”  She’s missed falling asleep to the sound of waves crashing on the shore, rather than the sound of traffic on the 5 freeway and sirens wailing up and down the street all night long.  It’s peaceful, relaxing.  And by the content smile on Maggie’s face, she seems to agree.

“In Blue Springs, all we had for miles was fucking corn,” Maggie muses.  Alex snorts in amusement.  “I can’t say I miss it.”

“Well, we can go down to the beach after dinner you want,” Alex offers, and Maggie’s face lights up at the idea.  “First things first,” she continues as she pulls up in front of her childhood home, “it’s time to meet my mom.”

Alex shuts off the engine and steps out of the car.  She grabs both her suitcase and Maggie’s from the trunk and carries them up the steps.  It’s still daytime, so the Christmas lights that are hanging from the roof are turned off.  There’s a wreath on the door, and Alex is pretty sure the giant inflatable snowman was Kara’s idea.

Alex drops her own suitcase on the floor and raises a hand to knock at the door, but before she can, it flies open with a gust of wind, and Kara is there, grinning at her.

“It’s about time you got here!” Kara exclaims.  “Dinner’s almost ready.”  In the blink of an eye, Kara picks up the suitcase on the ground and swipes the other one from Alex’s hands to carry them inside.  “I’ve been waiting on you for hours,” she groans as she leads them in the house.  Alex shuts the door once Maggie is inside.

“Well not all of us can fly,” Alex says with a roll of her eyes.  Maggie just laughs.

“It’s good to see you, Maggie,” Kara says once she sets down their bags.  She gives Maggie a quick hug, and there’s the distinct sound of something cracking.  “Sorry, sorry!  I’m just so excited!  I love Christmas!”

“It’s fine, Kara,” Maggie says.

“She’s tougher than she looks,” Alex pipes in, and Maggie nudges her with her elbow.

“I love the holidays too,” Maggie says.  “Christmas is big in my family.  Tamales, midnight mass, and Noche Buena with the whole Sawyer crew…  I’m a little bummed I couldn’t go home this year, but thanks for having me.”

“Ooh we should get tamales!  Can we get tamales?  I love tamales.”  Kara practically squeals with excitement, and now that she’s thinking about food, she probably won’t think of much else until she eats.

“I thought you said dinner’s almost ready, you can eat then,” Alex says.

“Yeah, but now I want tamales,” Kara replies with a pout.

Alex rolls her eyes and grabs her suitcase again.  “Well, Maggie and I should get our stuff upstairs.  Tell mom we’ll see her at dinner.”  Maggie also grabs her suitcase and follows Alex upstairs.

“That’s in ten minutes!” Kara calls after them.

Alex and Maggie trudge upstairs, lugging their suitcases with them, and when they finally reach the top, Alex takes Maggie’s hand and tugs her down the hall to the left, leading her to her room and closes the door behind them.

“Well, this is it,” Alex says.  She sets down her suitcase and gestures to the room.  “My childhood bedroom.”

She turns to Maggie to find her eyes pouring over every detail of the room, taking it all in, a wistful smile on her face.  “A little peek inside your childhood,” she mutters.  “I love it.”  She sees a couple photographs of Alex and Kara taped to the mirror, and she takes one in her fingers for a better look.  She eyeballs the full-size bed, made perfectly with a single stuffed dog on top.  The quirk of her eyebrow tells Alex that she’s going to be asking about it later.  Then, Maggie’s eyes fall on something in the corner.  “Is that a surfboard?  You surf?”

Alex looks over to find Maggie staring at her old longboard propped up against the wall and smiles.  “Uh, yeah, I used to a little.”

“A little?” Maggie asks, as she runs over to the desk and picks up an old surfing trophy.  “Then what’s this?”

“Oh, that?” Alex gestures bashfully and shakes her head.  “Okay, maybe I surfed more than a little.  That one’s from the US Open at Huntington Beach.”

“Damn,” Maggie says, with a soft laugh.  “There’s a lot I don’t know about you, Danvers.”

“Well, what do you want to know?” Alex asks.  She sits down on the bed and pats the spot next to her, gesturing for Maggie to sit as well.  “I’m an open book.  For you, at least.”

Maggie smiles at her, and she knows how much that statement means coming from Alex.  She squeezes Alex’s hand.  “First things first, I wanna learn how to surf.”  Maggie’s voice has a playful lilt, almost joking.  “Can you teach me?”

Maggie’s grin takes Alex’s breath away, but she shakes her head and puts on a playful glare.  “I bet you just want to see me in a wetsuit.”

Maggie leans in a little, smirking flirtatiously, and slides a hand up Alex’s leg.  “I can think of easier ways to get you wet.”

Alex bites her lip, because wow is that true, and she can already feel Maggie’s words affecting her.  A shiver runs down Alex’s spine, and her heart beats just a little faster.  Maggie’s eyes glance down at her lips, and the next thing Alex knows, their lips are connected.  Maggie pushes her back down on the bed and straddles her hips, kissing her deeply.

Alex sighs and her mouth falls open for Maggie.  Maggie’s tongue delves inside and traces against her own, and Alex squirms underneath her and fists her hands in Maggie’s shirt, pulling her closer.  Maggie adjusts so she can kiss Alex’s neck.  She settles a knee between Alex’s legs and grinds down.

There’s something…weirdly intoxicating about Maggie touching her like this in Alex’s childhood bedroom, on the same bed where she did homework and painted her toenails and took naps after surfing competitions.  Alex feels giddy, almost like a teenager in her first relationship, making out in her room for the first time when her parents aren’t home.  And Maggie is like a fantasy– that perfect girlfriend she always dreamed about– and now she’s a reality, kissing Alex senseless.

With a sudden burst of confidence, Alex flips them so Maggie is on her back, and glides her hands underneath Maggie’s shirt, feeling the hot skin beneath her fingertips.

“Mm,” Maggie moans into their kiss.  “I like it when you take charge.”

Alex is distracted by the noises Maggie is making and the feel of her lips that she doesn’t hear the knock at her bedroom door.

The door swings open.  “Dinner is re–”  Eliza Danvers freezes in her tracks, hand still on the doorknob.  Her jaw drops at the sight she just walked in on.

Alex flings herself off of Maggie so quickly that she slips off the edge of her bed and falls onto her butt on the floor.  Maggie purses her lips, eyes wide, and quickly stands up and fixes her appearance, tucking her hair behind her ear and pulling her shirt back down.

“Uhh, Mrs. Danvers, I presume?” she says awkwardly.  “Hi, I’m Maggie.”  She sticks out her hand for a shake and offers her best smile that tries not to say _I’m banging your daughter and you definitely know it_.

Eliza is still at a loss for words so Alex quickly jumps up.  “Mom, this is my girlfriend!”

Eliza shakes her head, regaining her bearings, and forces a smile.  “Lovely to meet you, Maggie,” she says and shakes her hand.  “Dinner’s ready, girls.  And Alexandra?”

“Yes, mom?” Alex says with a huff.

“Open door policy is back.”

With that, Eliza leaves the room, closing the door behind her, but leaving it a few inches open.  Alex collapses back on the bed with a groan.

Maggie sits next to her, chuckling softly.  “So that was your mom?”

“Yes,” Alex whines.  “That was my mom.”


	33. Limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "alex and maggie discussing alex's drinking"

Alex knows her limits. She knows how much she can have to drink without overdoing it, without getting carried away, without making a fool of herself.

Alex hasn’t had this much to drink in three years.  She knows her limits, and when her vision gets fuzzy it’s a bad idea to continue, but for some reason, when the bartender asks if she wants a refill on her whiskey, the image of Maggie kissing that blonde bimbo flashes behind her eyes and she finds herself saying yes.

The barstool is uncomfortable and her bladder is very full, so Alex slides off her chair and stumbles to the restroom.  Some of the patrons eye her suspiciously as she clutches at the wall and stares at her feet as she cautiously steps forward.  Alex knows she messed up, but there’s nothing she can do about it now.  She’s full of regrets as she sits down on the toilet and feels the bile rise up in her throat because the world can’t seem to stay still.  Alex swallows thickly and tries not to think about Maggie and that girl, because that would _definitely_  make her throw up.

Alex figures she’ll head back to the bar, have a few glasses of water and some peanuts and she’ll be good to go, but when she returns to the bar to find that Maggie and her date came inside while she was in the restroom Alex knows that’s not going to happen.

Alex’s eyes flick to the door and she wonders if she can slip out unnoticed, but before she can move, Maggie spots her.

“Danvers?”

Alex swears under her breath, and musters all of her energy to act as sober as possible.  “Maggie, hey!” she calls, and steps toward her slowly.  “Crazy seeing you here.”

Maggie eyes her suspiciously, but smiles nonetheless.  “Yeah, we just finished dinner so we thought we’d stop for drinks.”  Alex doesn’t care if she’s being rude but she just can’t look at Maggie’s date.  Maggie turns to the bartender.  “Hey, get this girl a refill, on me.”

Alex knows it’s a bad idea, but when Maggie’s smiling at her like that, she knows she can’t say no to those dimples.  She sits on her stool again and downs it quickly, hoping she can get out of here before the affects hit her.

“So, are you here by yourself?” the blonde asks.  Alex resists the urge to roll her eyes, unsuccessfully.

“Yeah,” Alex says, her answer short and tense.  “I needed a drink.”

“But, like, alone?”  She looks at the girl to tell her off and immediately regrets it, because she’s draped around Maggie, and Maggie has an arm slung over her shoulder.  The panic swells inside Alex and she feels nauseous again.

Alex quickly stands up from her chair, and it’s definitely too fast of a move for her level of intoxication because the room is spinning again and she stumbles a little.  Maggie catches her by the arm before she can topple over and helps to steady her.

“You okay, Danvers?”

Alex shakes her head and pulls her arm out of Maggie’s grip.  “I– I have to go.”

She starts to stumble out, but her movements are slow and sloppy, and Maggie easily catches up with her again.  “Whoa, hey, how are you getting home?” she asks, voice laced with concern.  “Is there someone I can call?”

Alex can’t speak so she closes her eyes and shakes her head.

“What about your sister?”

Alex tries to shake her head, but her head feels so heavy and her knees buckle.  Maggie drags her over to a chair and sits her down.

Alex’s memory gets a little fuzzy after this.  She remembers protesting when Maggie finds her phone, and the next thing she knows, Kara is there, worried eyes and steady hands leading her out of the bar, thanking Maggie for taking care of her.

Kara gets her home in the blink of an eye, and suddenly she’s losing her dinner all over the bathroom.  The last thing Alex remembers is sweating with her head against the cold porcelain of the toilet bowl, mouth tasting of bile, Kara sitting on the floor next to her, holding her hair back.

Alex wakes up the next morning with a killer hangover.  Her head is pounding and her throat is dry and her stomach is queasy with the slightest movement.  She spots a bottle of ibuprofen and a glass of water on the bedside table, and mentally thanks her sister while she pops a few pills and downs the entire glass of water.

Head a little clearer, Alex sits up in bed and rubs her eyes.  She pushes herself so her feet hang off the bed, and before she stands up, her feet kick over something.  She looks down to find a small trash can next to the bed, probably placed there by Kara, just in case.  Alex frowns.  Kara shouldn’t be taking care of her.

She hears the sound of muffled voices coming from the living room and pulls on some pants before going out to investigate.

Alex pushes open her bedroom door to find Kara and Maggie on the couch, talking in hushed tones.  They both look up when they hear Alex enter.  Kara immediately jumps up and is at her side in seconds.

“Hey, sis,” she says.  “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” Alex mutters.  She feels embarrassed under Maggie’s gaze, and she doesn’t even know what Maggie is doing here, but she wants her to leave.  “Thanks, Kara.  I’m sorry about last night.”

Kara shrugs, and smiles brightly because she’s _Kara_  and that’s who she is.  “It’s what I’m here for.”  She’s surprised when Kara goes to grab her purse and jacket and heads for the door.  “I’m gonna leave you two to talk,” she says.  “Call me later?”

Alex nods, dumbly.  She can’t meet Maggie’s eyes.  The door closes behind Kara, and the silence turns deafening.

Maggie opens her mouth to speak, but before she can, Alex interrupts.  “I’m so sorry, Maggie,” Alex mumbles.  She brings a hand to her forehead and shakes her head in embarrassment.  “I never meant for you to see me like that… I swear I haven’t done that in years.”

“That’s what Kara told me,” Maggie replies.

Alex purses her lips.  “God, and I must’ve ruined your date.  You must hate me.”

Maggie sighs, and grabs Alex’s hand to pull her closer and sit her down on the couch with her.  “If I hated you, why would I be here?  I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Alex still can’t look at her, but she looks at her lap, where Maggie’s hand is still gripping her own.  “I’m fine,” she says.

“You scared me last night, Danvers,” Maggie sighs.  “And this has happened before?”

Alex frowns.  Of course Maggie would be judging her right now.  “Not for a while,” Alex retorts.  “I know my limits.”

“Clearly,” Maggie snorts.

Alex glares at her and retracts her hand from Maggie’s.  She gets up and walks across the room.  “I didn’t mean for that to happen last night.  I was just…overwhelmed.”

“By what?” Maggie is at her side again, almost closer than before, and Alex can’t breathe.

 _By you_ , she wants to say.   _By your stupid dimples and your stupid girlfriend and your stupid kindness_.  Instead, she just shrugs.

“Look, I know how easy it can be to numb things with alcohol instead of confronting them, but it’s not always the best option,” Maggie says.  “Alex, I say this because I care about you, and because I was scared last night. Alcoholism runs in my family.  My tio has been to rehab three times.  My cousin has a DUI.  My parents told me about this when I was younger so I could be aware and be responsible because I know it’s so easy to fall down that hole.  I’ve seen it happen too many times and it would kill me if it happened to someone else that I care about.”

Alex frowns at her.  “Are you calling me an alcoholic?”  It stings a little, because it hits too close to home.  Alex knows she had a problem, and although she’s been doing better, being more responsible lately, the problem isn’t gone.  It was too easy for her to fall back into old habits last night.

Maggie shakes her head.  “No, I’m not.  I’m just saying that I care about you and I don’t want anything to happen to you.  So, if you need any help, with anything, I’m here.”

Alex wants to put up her walls again, tell her off, ask her to leave, but Maggie’s eyes are so genuine and so caring, and Alex feels herself falling even harder.  Instead of saying anything, she slowly pulls Maggie into a hug.  Alex isn’t typically one to show physical affection unless it’s with Kara, but she can’t think of anything that she could say to Maggie to express how she feels right now.  So Alex holds her close, and holds her tight, until Maggie returns her embrace and Alex feels herself relax in Maggie’s arms.

Her eyes sting with the threat of tears, but inside Maggie’s arms, it feels like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the whiplash of this super angsty prompt after a super fluffy one, but I love me some angst. Enjoy!


	34. Teach Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not based on a prompt, but I was inspired by a tumblr post I saw haha

Maggie lines up another shot with her cue- it looks like it’s going to be perfect and she expects the ball to sink in the pocket, but it bounces off the edge, and she accidentally sinks one of Alex’s balls instead. She lets out a frustrated groan and brushes her hair out of her face.

“How is it that you’re in here every day, and you’re still this bad at pool?” Alex laughs. She playfully shoves Maggie out of the way lines up her own shot. Alex’s last ball easily falls into the corner, setting her up to perfectly sink the 8 ball and win the game.

Maggie glares at her and takes a swig from her beer. “Maybe you’re just too good for me.”

Alex shakes her head in amusement. “No, you suck.”

“Okay, okay, I suck,” Maggie chuckles.

Alex racks up the balls again to set up a new game. “Seriously though, how are you so bad?” She breaks quickly, and steps aside for Maggie to take her turn.

Maggie shrugs. “Maybe I’ve just never been taught how to play well.” Maggie goes to line up another shot, but she can feel Alex’s eyes on her, studying her. “What?” Maggie huffs. “You’re breaking my concentration here.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Come here,” she mutters. And before Maggie knows what’s happening, Alex steps up behind her, pressed against her back, hands delicately moving her arm. “Relax your arm,” Alex says softly. Maggie can feel her breath on her ear, and that does nothing to help her relax. “Come on, straighten this out.”

Maggie clears her throat. “I can’t do anything straight,” she mumbles, joking, trying not to think about the soft pressure of Alex’s body against her.

“If you’re not going to take this seriously…”

“Sorry,” Maggie quickly says. “I’ll behave.” She lowers the cue, just a bit.

“Better,” Alex whispers. “Now, the ball’s already pretty close, so don’t use too much force or it’ll just bounce off.”

Maggie is trying to focus on slowing her heart rate and making sure her hands don’t shake, so she’s not quite sure how she’s supposed hit the ball lightly. She gulps nervously, pulls back, and taps the cue ball. The striped ball rolls across the patch of table, teters on the edge, then falls into the pocket.

“There,” Alex says, and for a moment, Maggie can’t breathe. That is, until Alex steps back and gives her a smile. “Not so hard, right?”

Maggie shakes her head, already missing the feeling of being so close to Alex. At least she can breathe again. She looks up and catches Alex’s bright eyes, and the smirk on her lips, and Maggie wishes she could kiss it away. Friends, she thinks. It’s better this way.

“Now you try.”

Maggie leans forward and lines up a shot with another ball. She can almost imagine Alex helping her again, guiding her hands, teaching her. She takes a deep breath and chances a glance up at Alex. Those eyes catch her off guard again.

Maggie hits the cue a little too hard and scratches her turn.

“Damn,” Alex frowns. “I thought you had it.”

Maggie sighs. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably won't be the last one, but I'll just update the chapter count whenever I write a new one. I'm not filling prompts as frequently as I was before, and there's less need now anyways with loads more people writing for Alex/Maggie. :)


End file.
